


Nacos and a Movie.

by Sharperthewriter



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Mystery, References to Kim Possible, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharperthewriter/pseuds/Sharperthewriter
Summary: Kim and Ron are wanting to enjoy a peaceful date, but Bonnie has a secret weapon in store that would ruin it. And if that wasn't bad enough, Drakken also has his own secret weapon in his evil scheme as well that could take down Kim once and for all. Rated T for slight language, crude humor, brief male nudity and skimpy outfits. Slight AU, takes place in Season 4.





	1. Decisions, Decisions

From the writing desk of Sharper,

This is something new...uploading an ongoing story I have on FFnet onto this new place here, the AO3 site. 

The basic premise of the story is that Kim and Ron are trying to arrange the perfect outfits for a simple date to Bueno Nacho and a movie. At the same time, Drakken is planning an evil scheme (of course), but this time he has a top-secret weapon in store that he may defeat Kim once and for all. And if that wasn't bad enough, Bonnie has her own top-secret weapon in store that could spoil Kim and Ron's date. She also has her own posse of like-minded evil cheerleaders which consist of Amanda and Sarah (yep, the two other cheerleaders from the Series Bible plotline of the 12th Fannies) and Rebecca Starlet.

((AN: This Rebecca Starlet is NOT the same Rebecca Starlet from Redheaded Cheerleader. She may have the same physical characteristics, the same fashion sense, and the same mean personality as the RC Rebecca, she will NOT have the...controversial background...that I intend for the RC Rebecca to have. I will provide on said controversial background in RC when the time comes. I also plan for the other two books of RC to be M-rated. For this story, and this story alone, she is going to primarily be Bonnie's beta mean girl.))

This story takes place during Season 4, of course, when all the main characters are in their senior year of high school and that Kim and Ron are still a couple. It's going to have slight AU elements in it and will go into a bit more background with some of the other characters, especially the Queen and Tara.

The story is not in any way connected with the Redheaded Cheerleader Universe. 

The fanfic itself is going to be rated T for some small amount of cursing, crude humor, brief male nudity, bloodless action violence, and a few skanky outfits that may violate the dress code at Middleton High. (Seriously, the one scene of male nudity and the skanky outfits the only reason why this fic is rated T. All the other stuff is K+ material.)

Kim Possible, characters and settings, are created by Schooley and McCorkle and (c) by Disney. Rebecca Starlet and any OC I create is my own.

So with all that taken care of, let the story begin.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Nacos and A Movie"

Chapter 1 - "Decisions, Decisions"

(October 2006)

It was a cool autumn October Thursday morning at Middleton High with a hint of fall chill in the air. The sign outside the Middleton High readerboard read 'Dollars Make Cents.'

Kim Possible and Monique Smith were both walking down the hallways of B-hall. Kim, of course, needs no introduction as the world-saving cheerleading teen heroine that she is. Monique, of course, was her best female friend and the ultimate person to talk to in terms of fashion advice. The two have been tight since freshman year.

This was two weeks after Homecoming, which saw her bitter rival, Bonnie Rockwaller, take over as Homecoming Queen and nearly making a move on her best friend-boyfriend before eventually falling for a boyfriend of her own after what had happened to her previous one.

Kim was wearing a striped croptop shirt, stud earrings, a gold chain necklace, a silver locket pendant Ron gave her, and baggy overalls, both hooked, fit around the waist and sneakers. The overalls straps were attached to buttons in the rear. It also had three side buttons where Kim unbottoned the top one on both sides. Since the straps tended to slip down quite bit, Kim utilized them as boyfriend pants. Monique was in khaki overalls also with both straps hooked, black booties, hoop earrings, and a violet top.

The problem for Kim was that she and Ron agreed to go out on a date on Saturday. But the two questions that clouded her mind: where they were going and how much it was going to cost.

"Monique, what spankin' outfit do you think would be perfect for my date with Ron on Saturday?" Kim asked her fashionista friend.

"Dunno, Kim. Anything's fashionable with you!" Monique added with a snicker.

She then asked, "Are you two planning to go to Chez Couteaux?"

Kim replied with a sigh. "No, Chez Couteaux's too expenside and I'm a little bit tight on money. Babysitting has gone down this month."

"So what's the place going to be since you're tight on the wallet?" Monique questioned.

"I'm aiming for a more traditional 'naco and movie night' type of date." Kim said. "It's not going to be upscale as, say, Junior Prom."

"No dress for the winter dance then?" Monique asked, for she saw posters about it.

"Monique, the Winter Dance is a couple months from now." Kim said to her friend, "It wouldn't be drama for me till then."

"If you need a dress, just call me and beep me if you wanna reach me!" Monique said with a grin, unintentionally paying homage to a famous theme song.

Kim giggled at what Monqiue had to say.

"So if you're not going for a dress, Kim, I'd suggest to you to get a similar style that both of us have right now."

Kim looked down at her article of clothing.

"You mean...my overalls?" she asked with a bit of confused.

"OTN!" Monique beamed, pointing to her nose.

"OTN?" Kim asked for the Monique-Speak translation.

"On the nose, baby girl! You should know my speak by now!" Monique replied before the bell rang. "I'll tell ya after lunch!"

She and Kim both went to their third-period class.  
_

At the same time, Ron Stoppable and Felix Renton are at their lockers. They are both wearing their usual outfits. Felix, of course, was in his power wheelchair.

"Felix, what do I need to do to impress Kim for Saturday's date?" Ron asked while closing the door to his locker and grabbing his Algebra book. "I'm already on the football team and the game's tomorrow."

"Maybe you can take her out to Chez Couteaux? I heard that the fondue is really good." Felix replied, "You do still have the Naco royalties, do you?"

Ron uttered, putting his hands in his pocket. "Yeah, but unfortunately, the 'rents are controlling it now. They're saving it up so that I could go to a good college, hopefully the same one as KP."

Felix echoed the same feeling as Monique did, "In that case, if you're on a shoestring dating budget, just take her out to a movie or something like that."

"That I can totally do, Felix my man! Zombie Mayhem, the Movie is going to be the movie the Ronster's gonna see with his gal!" Ron laughed with confidence.

Felix was surprised, "Ron?! Are you insane?! That movie isn't for those 17 and under!"

"Pffft...the Ron-man isn't scared of a little blood and gore." Ron replied, dismissing any concerns.

Felix rolled his eyes and replied, "I heard from your parents that you were crying and sucking your thumb."

"You heard wrong from those sources, Felix!" Ron retorted.

The blonde star running back looked down at his pants pocket. "Rufus, on the other hand..."

Rufus popped out his pants pocket and chatters, 'Scary'.

"Just take her out to a superhero movie." Felix said, suggesting an alternative movie genre, "You wouldn't want to scare her with zombies!"

"I've seen KP fight henchmen in her sleep." Ron countered with a slight grin, "I think she can brave a lil ol' zombie movie."

The bell began to ring for the next period of classes.

"Gotta go, Felix! I'm off to Algebra class!" Ron said, grabbing his backpack.

"See ya at lunch!" Felix called back.

(2 1/2 hours later)

After lunch, Kim and Monique were walking through the hallway to their fifth period class.

"So, you're saying that I should go all 90s on my outfit with my Ron-date?" Kim asked, her feet plopping on the tile below.

Monique replied while holding a Club Banana Today magazine, "Girl, that's the thing! You should go all retro on your overalls! According to CB Today, dark denim is the way to go on a casual date."

Kim looked down at her overalls and said, "Mine currently are a medium shade."

She also added, "So going with dark denim CB overalls is the thing?"

Monique replied, "Duh, the 'CB Today' never lies, Kim!" The African-American fashionista also pointed to a picture. "And it also says to hook up one strap, just like people in the 90s did."

Kim said in agreement, looking at the picture, "I can go with that look. As long as it avoids me looking like a hillbilly, we should be good."

"It also says to glam up the outfit with some jewelry." Monique read in the article.

She looked up at Kim and added, "You and Ron will look like a perfect couple, owning the night in this town, and not like some farm-girl covered in animal you-know-what!"

"Aww...thanks for the spankin' fashion advice, Monique!" Kim giggled.

"No big, Kim! I just aim to please!" Monique complemented before a familiar voice cut them off.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the little wannabe hillbilly!"


	2. Royal Complications

Chapter 2 - Royal Complications

(1:15pm)

Bonnie Rockwaller stopped Kim and Monique dead in their tracks. She was wearing a blue croptop, sneakers, and her signature dark-denim baggy overalls with both straps undone with a belt in a losing battle trying to hold them up. They are showing off her plaid Country Club Banana boxers. Courtesy of Junior's money, she had bling as well, from diamond and gold rings on every finger to bangles and bracelets that cost in the five-figures. She had piercings on her bellybutton and on both her ears. She even has her signature golden glasses in a desperate attempt to look smart. Her brunette hair was in a ponytail.

There were three other cheerleaders that were with the Queen. Rebecca Starlet, whom is also a senior, was a blonde cheerleader that often followed around Bonnie. Like Bonnie, she too wore her baggy dark-denim Country Club Banana overalls in an unorthodox way. She wore them, bib-down with the straps attached, but she removed the right side buttons to also show off her Club Banana boxers as well. She accessorized this with her famous $500,000 star necklace and a pink frilly top and a diamond stud on the top of her ear.

Amanda and Sarah were juniors, so they wore black croptops with baggy jeans showing of the rims of their Club Banana boxers.

"What do you want this time, Bonnie?" Kim sneered at her longtime rival.

"Nothing much..." Bonnie chirped, "...it's just that you and Monique look like country bumpkins wearing your overalls like that!"

"So what?" Kim asked, dismissing what the Queen said, "You're wearing overalls too! Country CB by the looks of them!"

"Four hundred of the best bucks I spent on!" Bonnie beamed while shaking her behind, her overalls buckles clinking behind her back. "As for your counter, Possible, I, and my cheerleaders, always wear them the way MC Honey intended at her concerts."

"But...that defeats the whole purpose of wearing them!" Kim countered.

"And the both-straps-undone thing went out in the late 90s!" Monique agreed with her friend.

"So not, it's starting to become all the rage with girls like me!" Bonnie snickered, "Then again, I don't have to look like either a dumb hick hick like yourself, or a little 5-year old! Which I believe is about the correct intelligence level of your boyfriend, K!"

Rebecca giggled, "Hillbilly!"

Kim was taken aback by this insult of Bonnie, "Stop dissing on Ron's smarts, Miss Fancy-Four Eyes! Sure he isn't smart like some of the other people at this school, but he'll be at least smarter than you or your boyfriend...combined!"

"My Junior is so richer than your loser BF's Naco royalties that he still gets!" Bonnie proclaimed before whispering into Kim's ear, "Which I want, by the way."

Kim pushed Bonnie aside and shouted, "You are NOT going to lay your grubby hands on his royalties, Bonnie! That is intended for him to go to college!"

"Pfft...college is for losers, except for sororities! That's where all the cool people go to! And not to mention the hottie college athletes I'll attract!" Bonnie grinned.

"And for the ones who want to drop out like Drakken did..." Kim muttered to herself.

"I just want to let you know that we still need to do those signs that are going to wrap around the stadium for tomorrow night's game against Upperton, Kim! I hope you brought along a 64-count pack of markers!" Bonnie reminded her rival.

"Don't worry." Kim sighed, rolling her eyes, "I'll get them at Smarty Mart!"

"Oh and say hi to your loser boyfriend for me there!" Bonnie smirked as the four evil cheerleaders, known as the Queen's Court, laughed and walked away from both Kim and Monique.

Kim growled, pounding her fist against the wall. Her left strap slipped off her shoulder.

"Bonnie thinks she can insult my BFBF like that?! She's gonna get her karma and eat it!" she shouted. It wasn't fair that Bonnie would insult him like that, but that was she had to put up with for 5 years now.

"That's not going to be on the vegan menu anytime soon." Monique quipped.

"But she's right about the marker part thing." Kim replied, pulling her overalls strap back up. "Maybe we can stop by Smarty-Mart before hitting up Club Banana."

"And while you're on the topic of Miss Brunette Moptop, fresh from the presses is that Tara and Bonnie are on the verge of splitting up their friendship!" Monique added, getting the latest gossip through the halls of Middleton High faster than anyone.

"Are you trying to pull my finger, Monique?" the redhead laughed a little, "The two have been tight since the second grade!"

"Ever since you and Ron became a thing at the prom, Miss Brunette's really drifting apart from Miss Blonde!" Monique said.

Kim was caught by surprise by the black fashionista's remarks.

"Shut...UP!"

"I ain't shuttin' it, Kim!" Monique said, "It's about to be splits-ville for those too."

Kim giggled, smirking "Too bad for Miss B if her food chain is falling apart!"

"Switchin' gears, lemme ask you, do you know what Ron's going to be wearing on the date?" Monique questioned, changing topics back to the date.

"Come to think of it, I don't know." Kim replied, "Since we're going on a small budget, I think some nice jeans will be likely."

"Yeah, that'd be more his thing." Monique agreed. She also came up with a plan.

"Hmm...I got an idea! Meet me up at school, at the end of cheer practice!"

"Spankin' idea, Monique!" Kim agreed with the plans, "How about 4:30?"

"RIght time for the right plan to shop!" Monique said with excitement.

"The good thing about today is that I only have one class with Bon-Bon, aside from cheer practice, while I have three with Ron." Kim said, pointing out her class schedule.

"So what's the bad?" Monique wondered.

"The bad thing about the class I have with her..."

(15 minutes later, Geology class)

Kim sighed, her head resting on the desk "...is her blowing bubbles and texting right in front of me!" Monique was sitting to the left of Kim while Bonnie was sitting in front of her rival. Her overalls straps were still down and she lowered them slightly so that Kim could see nothing but Bonnie's Country CB boxers. The belt that was holding up Bonnie's undone overalls was about to break.

Even worse was that Bonnie was chewing and blowing bubbles on her strawberry bubblegum.

Mr. Steve Barkin came into the classroom and shouted, "Okay, people. Your previous geology teacher, Miss Carter, is serving a year in the state penitentiary for a Ponzi Scheme related to pet rocks. So I will be comandeering her class!"

Monique whispered to Kim, "Good thing she did plead the Fifth. Miss Carter did allow gum chewing and texting in class."

"And hence, the torture from the Queen B..." Kim sighed.

Barkin continued, writing on the chalkboard. "Now, roll call. Is everyone here?"

Barkin looked around the room and saw that there were no empty desks.

"I like that...perfect attendance!" the oft-sub teacher grinned before getting to the lesson plan, "From what Miss Carter left you students, she has prepared a test for you on Chapters 6 thru 14 in your textbooks, including knowing the periodic table, on Monday! I hope you have studied well."

Kim had a thought bubble of studying on an airplane while on a mission. Bonnie, on the other hand, interrupted Kim's thought bubble with a loud pop of her gum. She thought only about Junior and tanning on the beach while texting on her phone. Her popped bubbles were becoming more annoying and more grating.

Barkin, at first ignoring Bonnie's gum-chewing habits, insisted to the class, "So let's turn to Chapter 15, shall we? The chapter of where granite is used for our glorious and proud American monuments!"

Kim opened up her textbook, as did the rest of the class. Bonnie, however, put her book on its spine. She continued to text and was blowing a large bubble of gum.

Seeing that the bubble is about as big as the brunette's head, Kim raised her hand.

"Uh, Mr Barkin?" she asked.

"Yes, Possible?" Barkin said, replying to his student's question.

At that moment, Bonnie's bubble popped as the gum remants got on her face.

"You got a cleanup at aisle Rockwaller." Kim grinned, looking at her rival's predictament.

"Ewww..." Bonnie groaned, trying to get the gum off her. "Get it off of me!" She was still texting to Rebecca, who was next door in Chemistry class.

The towering features of Barkin overshadowed Bonnie.

"ROCKWALLER!" Barkin yelled so loud that it bounced off all four walls.

Bonnie looked up from her phone and was unaware of why Barkin was so angry.

"Huh?"

Trying to keep his cool, Barkin insisted, "It seems you've enjoyed texting one too many times. And you got...gum I presume...all over your face!"

"Yeah...what's your point?" Bonnie sneered.

Barkin seized the moment to swipe Bonnie's flip-phone from her hands.

"Hey! That's my phone!" she whined.

"Not anymore...for the rest of this class." Barkin said to the Queen B, "And on top of the gum-chewing, that will be an automatic detention for you, missy! 4pm, H-hall!"

"This is not fair!" Bonnie pouted.

"Life isn't going to be fair for you, Rockwaller! Someone give her a towel!" Barkin decreed.

Bonnie growled at the embarrassment of getting detention while a random towel got thrown in her face. She was staring at Kim angrily.

"I'll get you for this! Stupid tattling Possible!"

"Too bad, so sad!" Kim smirked.

(45 minutes later)

Kim went to Tara at her locker. Tara was wearing a denim jumpsuit that was slightly too big for her with holes in the kneecaps and slightly tucked into brown boots. Silver hoop earrings, a stud piercing in her right ear, two rings on each finger, and a single silver bracelet completed the outfit. She was completely nervous, as if something was occupying her mind.

"Hey, Kim!" the blonde cheerleader called out, waving to her.

"Hey, Tara! What's the sitch on your end?" Kim asked to one of her main cheer friends.

Tara darted her eyes around and grabbed her Spanish book, "Uh, nothing! Everything's hunky-dory!"

"I heard from Monique that you and Bonnie are going splits." Kim said about what happened.

"Sorry, Kim, but it's just a false rumor!" Tara said, dismissing those claims, "You know Bonnie and I have been best friends since the second grade!"

Bonnie, Rebecca, and Amanda came up to the two cheerleaders.

Bonnie barked at Tara, "T, I want you to take care of my history homework, ASAP!"

She then glared at Kim, "And as for you, Miss Giver of Detentions...I will see you at cheer practice, wannabe!"

"Whatever, mean B..." Kim uttered.

Rebecca and Amanda unload two textbooks into Tara's hands. The trio of mean cheerleaders walked away from Kim and Tara.

Suddenly, the belt that held up Bonnie's undone overalls snapped.

Bonnie grabbed them by the bib just in time before they fell up. "Ugh...I don't want to pull off a Stoppable on me. That'd be so humiliating. She continued to hold the overalls up by the bib.

"See?" Tara grunted, trying to hold the books, "She's being helpful!"

"Tara, I don't see the whole 'doing someone else's homework' angle as being helpful!" Kim said, pointing the flaws of that method.

"She also made me do a term paper on Victorian England." Tara said, straining from the weight of the books.

Kim sighed, "I'll try to think of something, Tara. I got enough on my plate as it is."

At the other side of the school, Ron and Felix were at the Stoppable locker.

"So jeans it'll be, huh?" Felix asked.

"Exactly, Felix! They are going to be the coup-de-grae of my date outfit with KP this Saturday.

"You also got the game Friday, so why not come to my house Saturday morning or afternoon?" Felix asked, aiming for some bro-time, "I assume your schedule won't be tied up."

Ron looked down and said, "Rufus, what does my Saturday look like?"

Rufus, from Ron's pants pocket, took out a mini electronic day planner and gave a thumbs up, squeaked "2 to 4:30."

"Thanks, Rufus, ol' boy! I'm free from around 2 to 4:30...as long as I am not saddled with diaper-duty with Hana." Ron replied.

"Awesome! Some zombie-blastin' and mindless brain-mashin' of Zombie Mayhem 8 on the PXB720 should be a walk in the park." Felix said with a grin. He had practiced for around three weeks on that game on the highest difficulty setting.

"Felix, you'll provide the video games, I'll provide the snackage!" Ron laughed.

The two headed to their next class.

Unknown to them, Bonnie peered her head from around the corner hallway, overhearing every word they spoke. Her unbelted, undone overalls were halfway around her behind

"You heard what the Naco loser said, Rebecca?" the brunette clucked, "Stoppable is..." She looked around for where Rebecca was.

Rebecca was about 20 feet away on her cell phone.

"Look, I don't care if you're still upset about the whole Steve Foley thing, Jessica! Stop whining like a little girl!" she exclaimed.

Impatiently, Bonnie snatched Rebecca's flip-phone the same way what Barkin did with hers.

"Hey!? That was uncalled for, Bonnie!" Rebecca protested.

"Would you please get off your flip-phone for one second and listen?" Bonnie insisted, her overalls now completely off her behind.

Rebecca folded her arms and asked, huffing, "Fine, Bonnie! What's your plan for getting that two-loser-couple in trouble?"

"We're going to ruin their little date on Saturday. At the same time, I will be on a glam date with Junior as well...well, before Barkin unfairly took my phone away!"

"But how are you going to do two things at one?" Rebecca wondered.

Bonnie took out a picture of the Tweebs from her handbag, "Leave that to me!"

Seeing the picture, Rebecca began to chuckle evily. Bonnie wringed her hands and began to chuckle as well.

"Now if you don't mind, R, I'm going to spread some wild gossip around!" Bonnie shouted.

Rebecca looked down on the floor, "Uhm...Bonnie, I wouldn't do that."

"What are ya, chicken?" Bonnie laughed it off, "Everyone needs to heed the words of the Queen of Middleton High, MEEEEEE!"

"First of all..." Rebecca said, pointing down, "...you might want to prevent any more Stoppable moments!"

Bonnie then looked down and gasped. Her overalls have completely fallen down on the floor, showing off her Country CB boxers.

"AAAAAHHH!" the brunette screamed. Two guys on the Middleton High football team wolf-whistled at her.

She pulled them back up but, as per her usual fashion when it came to overalls, she doesn't hook them.

Bonnie ran up to Crystal, still trying to hold up her overalls from falling down again.

"So have you heard of how Rob Reeger snuck into the teacher's lounge?"

"Really, Bonnie? That...was so 8 hours ago." Crystal said with dismissal.

The next cheerleader she tried to gossip with was Liz, "Have you heard about the one where Jessica broke up with Steve Fol..."

"So two days ago, Bonnie!" Liz said, completely ignoring the Queen.

She then tried Marcella. Of course if anyone was more receptive to gossip, it would be her.

"So how about..."

"That was four hours ago, Bonnie!" Marcella said, not even making eye contact with her.

What's going on here? Bonnie thought to herself, First I get detention and now everyone is ignoring me! Has the world gone insane?


	3. Scaling Down the Evil

Chapter 3 - Scaling Down the Evil

Outside Middleton, Drakken's latest lair was carved into the mountainside as it provided a lot of privacy. It stood four stories tall and had 53 bedrooms and 124 bathrooms and had the latest security measures to ward off unwanted intruders, specifically the red-haired kind.

On the second floor, Drakken looked around for where Shego was. He had a briefcase in his hand that contained his latest evil scheme.

"Shego?" he called out, but no one answered.

"Shego?" he called out in another room, and got the same response.

Finally, on the third attempt, he just yelled out Shego's name, completely annoyed by no answer.

"SHEEEGOOO!"

Shego thankfully managed to answer in a faint voice because of the size of the place, "Doc, I'm at the end of the hallway tanning! You don't have to yell from 50 bathrooms out!"

"Curse my need to rent a 200-room lair with a long hallway." Drakken muttered as he marched to where Shego's melodious voice was.

Drakken finally came into the room and tapped on the door three times.

Shego sighed at her boss and said, "Come in!" She was under a tanning lamp.

"What are you yapping about this time?" she asked, turning off the tanning lamp. Shego was in a green and black bikini.

Drakken suddenly exploded with a smile and jumping for joy, "I just thought of an evil scheme in my brilliant mind!"

Shego snarked in the traditional way, "Oh yeah, like every OTHER 'evil scheme' was so brilliant."

Drakken's smile faded and growled a little in frustration, "I guarantee you this time, Shego, that it will be successful!" He takes out the briefcase, opened it, and gave her a couple of papers.

"What is all this mumble-jumble for?" Shego asked, clenching the papers.

"Simple." Drakken deduced. "It's how much we spent on past schemes, not counting the technology that we've stolen."

Shego's eyes bulged at the amount of money on one particular infamous scheme.

"You've spent THAT much on just the making of the Diablo toys?!

Drakken sighed, "Yes, and I was so close!"

He grew an angry snarl at the mere mention of his main enemy.

"But Kim Possible, as always, has ruined my plans!"

Shego uttered, "If only you put a shield around that tower, my hair wouldn't have smelled like fried chicken."

Drakken contined his rant, "Because of Possible, we are about to be in the red." His smile returned when he got to the core of his scheme.

"So I came up with a brilliant scheme this time that's ...get this...not taking over the world!"

Shego was surprised when her boss uttered these words. "Have I gone deaf, or did I just hear, from your mouth, that you've given up taking over the world?"

"Partially, Shego. Not every evil scheme that I do has to involve taking over an entire planet! That is why I want for us, tonight, to steal an important piece of technology." Drakken admitted.

"And where are we going to find this 'piece of technology' for this hare-brained scheme of yours?" Shego questioned mockingly.

"Come, Shego! I shall escort you to the computer room!" Drakken said, preparing to go to another portion of his lair.

"Just a minute! Let me change!" Shego insisted.

"Fine, get dressed in five minutes and meet me out here!" Drakken grunted.

Shego snarled and flares up her left hand.

Drakken, seeing the boiling anger on her face, calmed her in an attempt to not be chased throughout the place.

"Make that 10! Please! Please! Take your time!" he panicked.

(3:40pm, Middleton High gymnasium)

All of the Middleton High cheerleaders, 20 in number, were at the gym that afternoon. Half of them, including the core group since the beginning, were involved in a pyramid. Kim, of course, was at the top. Amanda and Sarah were below her, followed by Crystal, Tara, and Bonnie in the third row. Hope, Jessica, Marcella, and Liz were at the bottom. All of the cheerleaders were in the standard senior Middleton High cheer uniforms. A small part of the 175-member MHS Marching Band was there as well.

The cheerleaders changed, "Let's Go Mad Dogs! Let's Fight! Let's Beat Upperton Tonight!"

"Band..." Kim insisted "...strike up the fight song!"

The band began to play the notes to the fight song.

"Middleton Mad Dog Fight Song"

Let's go, Mad Dogs!

Our Dogs are so bold

United under that banner of Purple, Red and Gold!

Let's fight (Fight! Fight! Fight!)

Our Mad Dogs will break through the line

And score that touchdown every time

Middleton High is gonna win tonight (Gonna win Tonight!)

So let's cheer on for MHS

We're always gonna be the best

We're gonna give that loud cheer (THAT LOUD CHEER)

And show no fear!

Purple, Red, and Gold are gonna win at the final victory bell!

And we're gonna shout out a loud yell!

For our Mad Dogs!

Win for MHS!

Win for MHS!

(chant) Go Dogs!

(AN: The MHS Fight song was entirely composed by yours truly. They also usually add in a 'Go To Hell, Lowerton High, for when they face up against that team.)

The pyramid disassembled after the last lyrics was placed.

"That was a good one, girls!" Kim complemented, clapping her hands, "Take a 15-minute break and we'll do a few more cheers."

But Bonnie, once again, had to play the role of spoiler "Please, that wasn't a good cheer at all. I think one of the cheerleaders passed gas in reaction to that pyramid. Oooh! That was you, wasn't it?!"

Kim growled, "If you have a complaint on my cheers, detention girl, take it to the complaints department. And by the way, we don't have a complaints department! Just the ones coming from your mouth!"

"Ooooh! Burn!" Liz and Jessica both chimed in.

"That was so a lame comeback, K! I hope you haven't forgotten the markers for the signs!" Bonnie mocked.

She also glared at Tara as well in the stands,

Tara sighed, "Very well, Bonnie!" She got out Bonnie's history homework and started to do it.

"I won't forget them, B!" Kim said about the markers "Just don't get all your pom-poms in a knot! Or in the case with Geology class, bubblegum and your annoying cell phone!"

"If you kinda forgot!" Bonnie countered, "I have a hottie boyfriend who will provide for me!"

"If by 'provide', then you mean 'spoil', then yes, he will 'provide' for you!" Kim snarked.

"And what about your boyfriend? Oh right...I have four words for you, Kim: Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks!" Bonnie said with a smirk of her own.

Kim started to blush, especially the time when he used the said Bueno Bucks coupon books at Chez Couteaux.

"Looks like I'm seeing a bit of blush...wait a minute, that's your own humiliation!" the brunette continued.

"All that perfect skin you keep yapping about is nothing but plastic surgery! Enjoy your time at Barkin's detention!" Kim smiled, ignoring Bonnie's insults.

The Queen's smile faded from her face and stormed out the gym. Rebecca followed her. Kim, in the meantime, sent out a text to Ron before heading up the stands to meet with Tara.

"Hey, Kim!" Tara said, putting down the pencil to Bonnie's homework.

"Hey, Tara!" Kim replied back, "You probably saw my latest little scuffle with Bon-Bon, right?"

"Yeah." Tara said, nodding her head then looking up at the ceiling.

Kim studied the facial expression of the blonde and asked, "Tara? Something biting you?"

"Remember what I told you earlier about the BFF rumors between me and Bonnie?" Tara questioned.

Kim recalled back to their earlier conversation, "Oh right, that. She's always got her head stuck in the sand."

Tara fessed up, "I got confession time to make, Kim. My friendship really IS on the rocks with her."

"You lied to me?!" Kim asked in complete shock.

"I had to in order to prevent Bonnie from getting mad at me." Tara groaned, "It wasn't all like this. Me and her used to be tight!"

Kim agreed, "I know, And now it's like she treats you like a third wheel between her and Junior!"

"I'm so tired of doing all her homework! My hands have been getting cramps from doing book reports!" Tara groaned. Her hand was completely cramping and restricting itself from the pain of 5-page book reports.

"Just tell her that you aren't her homework servant anymore!" Kim said.

"Easier said than done. I've never backtackled to Bonnie in my whole life." Tara admitted.

"Sorry, Tara." Kim said, "In this sitch, it'd be the best thing to do."

In the cheerleading dressing room, Bonnie went to her locker with Rebecca.

"Ugh!" she grunted, pounding her fist against her own locker. "She just makes me so mad sometimes!"

"Duh, Bonnie! ya think?!" Rebecca said, "You two have been at each others' throats since junior high!" Even though she was a transfer student, she was able to catch up on the specs of the whole Kim-Bonnie rivalry.

Bonnie grabbed her croptop, boxers and her baggy overalls "If it weren't for the spaghetti by Stoppable, Rebecca, I would've molded her in my image!"

"You mean the one where all cheerleaders are supposed to be dumb and beautiful?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes! But now I have an opportunity to humiliate the wannabe!" Bonnie grinned, while going to the dressing room. , "I'm gonna get back at her for giving me detention!"

"That's what you said about every other prank we played on her this year!" Rebecca said.

"The whoopee cushion and TPing her BF's treehouse were just mere appetizers." Bonnie said from the dressing room while getting dressed. "I want to go for the main course, Rebecca. I need the help of her brothers to play a role in her ultimate demise of her popularity at Middleton High! I wanna spread it around the school! But, question is...how?"

"You're reaching a pie-in-the-sky figure, Bonnie. Her brothers are indeed very smart but also mischevious!" Rebecca admitted while getting a water bottle from the table.

"I know! I shall win their trust first. At the same time, though, I want to find out who's been stealing my thunder!" Bonnie sneered, pounding her fist against the cushions.

"Come again?" Rebecca asked, slightly confused.

"Someone or something has stolen my ability to spread gossip throughout the school! And it is really posing as a threat to my Food Chain!" Bonnie explained what happened earlier when she was trying to strike up a gossiping conversation with the other cheerleaders.

"Really?" Rebecca said, reacting in sheer shock at her friend, "You're the Queen B of Middleton High! You always know everything off the top of your head and get it off hot from the press!"

"Lately, I've become a cold case!" Bonnie whined, "I have to figure out who or what is spreading the gossip of Middleton High's hallways before it strikes again!"

"And how are you going to do that, Bonnie?" Rebecca asked, taking a sip of her water.

Bonnie reacted with a smirk and replied, "Simple, I'll find the source, R..." Then the bell rang, ending the extra-curricular period, "...after my detention with Barkin."


	4. Boys of Fall

Chapter 4 - Boys of Fall

(Middleton High Football Field, 4:05pm)

The afternoon sun reflected off the bleachers of the high school football stadium, the memories reflected upon generations of fall Friday nights that came before them. This years' Mad Dogs, thanks to the play of 'Unstoppable' Stoppable was undefeated seven games into the season off a 34-16 victory two weeks ago over Easterton High for Homecoming. Last week, they traveled to Casper High and pulled off a 38-28 win at Amity Park. Now, the game was going to be played against Upperton High, whom had won only two games so far.

"Say...hut!"

The barking orders of the Middleton quarterback saw the ball snapped and the giving of the ball off to Ron. Pads were popping and Ron ended being tackled by two defenders.

Barkin blew the whistle.

"Run the play again!" Barkin shouted.

"Say...hut!" the Middleton QB barked the calls again. The ball was snapped and he handed the ball off to Ron again! The blonde swerved by a few defenders and managed to pick up 15 yards before he ended up being tackled by a defensive back.

Barkin blew the whistle twice, which meant the end of the hour-and-half long practice.

"Okay, Mad Dogs, assemble!" Barkin decreed, standing at the midfield logo.

All of the Middleton High football team, 80 players that were listed on the 2006-07 roster, assembled before their head coach.

"We have an important game coming up, number eight on the season." Barkin proclaimed, "So far, we are undefeated and number two in the state!"

All the Mad Dog players, including Ron, hollered for joy over this news.

"But I want you to be distraction-free." Barkin insisted, "That means no detentions, no silly injuries, and, worst of all, no wild parties."

The MHS football team players agreed as they huddled up and dismissed the practice.

Ron was about to walk out the stadium. He grabbed his duffel bag with Rufus on his shoulder.

Barkin caught sight of him.

"Stoppable, I want to see you for a minute in my office!" he exclaimed. Ron felt a hard lump in his throat. He didn't know how to reply to this and began to sweat.

"Y..yes, Mr...Mr Barkin, s-sir!" he stuttered. The star running back followed Barkin to his office.

Five minutes later, they both arrived in his office. Trophies adorned his room, along with memorabillia of his past playing days.

"Why don't you take a seat, Stoppable?" Barkin said in a happy demeanor, offering him a a chair. Without saying a word or protesting, Ron sat down.

"Am I in trouble, Mr. B?" the blonde asked, gulping.

"It's not that." Barkin answered.

Both he and Rufus were breathing a sigh of relief. Ron then jumped to a conclusion, pointing to his stomach.

"Then it must be because I was slow in practice today? I had two chimmeritos from Bueno Nacho last night."

"Definitely not that!" Barkin replied, "You are the best football player we have!"

"Then it must be when I accidentaly let the pet hamsters loose on Aisle 79 in Smarty-Mart two days ago then?" Ron asked, relating to an incident that took place at his job, "I raced them with Rufus."

"Not that either." Barkin denied.

"Then...what is it?" Ron questioned his teacher again.

Barkin replied, finally getting to his sitch, "I may need you and your mole rat, Stoppable...to help me! And bring Possible too!"

"Help you with what?" Ron asked.

"Yard work at my house." Barkin said, "The neighborhood association is complaining about the overgrown grass and weeds in my front yard. Not to mention the smell of manure from my prize-winning pet hogs."

"It's kina understandable if you have to work two jobs, Mr. B." Ron said, understanding Barkin's predictament.

"Yes, and the sad thing is that I don't have enough time." the longtime teacher sighed.

"Not even on weekends?" Ron wondered.

"That's when I usually have the 14-hour combined shift on Saturdays and Sundays at Smarty Mart, Stoppable." Barkin said, pulling out his work schedule for Smarty-Mart.

"So what do you want me, Rufus, and KP to do?" Ron asked of a list of chores.

"Mowing the lawn, weed-eating, trimming, those type of things. I want you three to do it on Sunday.

Ron felt a buzz in his duffel bag and pulled out his cell phone. It was a text message from Kim dated from a few hours ago.

R,

Can you help me out at the Middleton Retirement Castle on Sunday?

xoxo

hugs and kisses from your BFGF

K.

"Sorry, Mr. Barkin, sir." Ron apologized, "Me and KP have to help out at the old folks home that day. One of the residents wants me to arrange her dentures by day of the week...eww...not fun."

Barkin sighed in apparent defeat, "Looks like the neighborhood association is going to have me pay $2,000 to them in order for me to cut it."

"Uh...if it makes you feel better..." Ron said, trying to find a solution to this, "...I can try to find someone right for the job."

"You'd better, Stoppable...or I will put you on the junior varsity squad!" Barkin decreed.

"What? No! I'm way to cool and good over the B-team!" Ron insisted.

"Then prove it! You're dismissed, Stoppable!" Barkin commanded, "I want to see you at the Middleton High gym at 0800 hours for our pep rally!"

Ron got up from his seat and was about to head out the door but was confused at what his superior said.

"Wait, Mr. B, there are 800 hours in a day? I thought there are 24!"

Barkin sighed again at Ron being a comedian as usual, "Military time, Stoppable. You civilians should know the difference between that and normal time! Eight am is the time of the rally."

Ron understood what his teacher said and made his exit, but as he did so, a trophy tipped off the shelf.

Barkin exclaimed, "That's the most expensive trophy of my collection!" He caught the trophy before it could land on the floor and shatter in a million pieces.

"Sometimes, I just don't know what to do with that kid." he uttered, "Well, onto H-Hall for Rockwaller and the rest of the detention crew."


	5. Brunette Blues

Chapter 5 - Brunette Blues

Shego, now in her normal green-and-black outfit, came into the Computer Roon in his lair.

"Okay, I'm here at the nerdlinger room." she said mockingly, "What type of 'secret technology' are you babbling about this time?"

Drakken was at the computers, typing furiously under a monitor that was 60 feet high. It was showing the diagram of a Doomsday-like machine.

"Shego!" Drakken beamed with pride, "May I present to you...the Powerful Extractor Laser!"

But Shego wasn't impressed.

"Meh...I'd give it a C if anything else for design...which is like every single Doomsday ray that you built before." she uttered.

Drakken's smile faded and he was muttering in frustration

"Nneeerrrgghhh! It should be an a A+!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Calming down, Drakken added the specs on the machine.

"It's the finest in highly-confidential technology from the US Military!"

"Fine, don't burst your bubble on your standards, Dr. D." Shego sighed, while taking out a file nail to, of course file her nails.

"Where do I find the laser thing-a-ma-jig?" she asked.

Drakken said, pulling up a map on the large computer monitor.

"The Extractor Laser is located in a top-secret lab in the eastern part of Texas! You, me, along with some of the henchmen, are going to break into that lab and steal that laser!"

"And how exactly are you going to use said laser if you aren't going to take over the world with it?" Shego asked about that part of the plan.

"That will come in due time, Shego!" Drakken said, "As long as I stay in the black, no one can stop me! Not even Kim Possible!"

He performed a maniacal laugh that echoed through the laugh.

Shego sighed at her boss laughing, "I'm gonna need some earplugs once everything is said and done. And if the thing is so highly confidential, how were you able to get the specs on it?

"The lab's internet isn't all that hack-proof, let's put it that way!" Drakken grinned, beaming with excitement for this plan.

Little did Shego know that something else was in store for her.

(4:30pm)

Kim was out in front of the gym. She was now back in the overalls outfit that she wore for most of today. Her right strap, though, was about to slip off her shoulder.

She sighed in frustration as Monique came up to her. Monique unhooked the right strap of her khaki overalls so that it dangled behind her back. The bib partially flapped in the front.

"What's got you beat, girl?" the fashionista asked, studying the look of frustration on her friend's face.

"Urgh...it's about Bonnie and how she's flaunting her new boyfriend around." Kim grunted, "She should know that Junior's a wanted criminal!"

"Then again, it's the Senior guy that has the more brains." Monique replied.

"You can say that again." Kim said in agreement. The right strap of her overalls slipped off her shoulder and was on her elbow.

"Bonnie shouldn't be eatin' away at your mind, girl!" Monique said, "What you need for those brunette blues is a shopping trip to Club Banana!"

"Yeah, at least a few hours at the mall will get my mind off of one certain annoying cheerleader!" Kim agreed.

"Let's get to my car!" Monique said, taking the keys out of her purse, "I'm drivin'!"

Without saying anything else, Kim stood up. She threaded her hand through the right overalls strap, leaving it hooked and off the shoulder while having the left strap still up.

She and Monique walked to the MHS parking lot.

Bonnie peered through the bushes. She had just gotten out of detention.

"A trip to Club Banana, huh?" she clucked, "Soon K, you're going to fall right into my trap. Soon enough, your reputation as being captain of the cheer squad is going to fall! Am I right, Rebecca?"

She looked around for her cheerleading friend, but was nowhere to be found.

Rebecca was back in her hip-hop bib-down side-buttons-removed style of overalls, texting away on her phone.

Bonnie, annoyed by this, snatched the phone right off her hands.

"Hey!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Rebecca, how many times do I have to tell you to never text while I am plotting and scheming?!" Bonnie sneered while holding up the bib of overalls with her other hand.

"Just gimmie back my phone when you're done, Bonnie!" Rebecca insisted.

"I will if you'll listen!" Bonnie snarled.

Rebecca relented before saying, "Okay, I'm all ears!"

Bonnie began to explain her plan in plan.

"Once the redhaired loser and Monique make it to the mall, we'll spy on them and see if they meet with Stoppable."

"How do you know if he's even going to be there?" Rebecca asked.

"One, there is a Bueno Nacho Express that he frequently visits in the food court. And two, they wouldn't be seen without each other." Bonnie replied. She had spied on them before at the mall, so she knows their usual hangouts.

"And from there..." she continued, "...we'll get all the skinny on their date so that we can humiliate them!"

Rebecca nodded her head in agreement with her plan and said, "OKay, I'm with you there."

She held out her hand and demanded, "Now would you please hand me back my phone?"

Bonnie sighed and handed Rebecca's phone right back to its owner. Then her own cell phone started to ring. The Queen then picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hey, my rich hottie! Where are you right now?" she asked while her overalls were starting to sag.

Her eyes widened when Junior told her the news.

"You're coming here to Middleton by private jet? With a surprise for me from the World's Richest Mall?"

She went into her famous victory pose and, once again, her baggy overalls fell to the ground, revealing her Country CB boxers.

"What time will you give the gift to me? 6pm? Okay, I can do 6. I have to do one little thing first! Okay...evil kisses and hugs, my hottie!"

Bonnie hung up her cell phone and put it back in her purse.

"Who was that?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, it was my hottie, Senor Senior Junior, R. Don't you know him?" Bonnie asked while pulling her overalls back up.

"Know him?" Rebecca wondered, "I haven't see him before with you, B!"

"That's because he lives on a private island with his old." Bonnie explained, hooking back up her overalls. Since the buckles were manipulated, however, they were going up and down against the buttons. This was the usual way that Bonnie would wear with the bib up before it went down, just to get some 'attention' from the male students at Middleton High.

"Ohhh...sorry that I wasn't there at the Homecoming Dance." Rebecca admitted, "I was grounded by my parents!"

"It's no big deal, H!" Bonnie said, a slight smile on her face, "You're gonna enjoy him!"

"Here we are! The perfect spot!" Monique said, parking her car in an empty space in the Middleton Mall parrking lot.

Kim looked at her cell phone as her left overalls strap slipped off her shoulder. "Ron just texted me and said to meet him in the food court!"

"Tell him that first, we're gonna stop by Club Banana and pick up a few things." Monique said, explaining her shopping plan.

"I'm sending him that reply right now!" Kim said while sending the text to her boyfriend.

"And voila! We're going to get you to date outfit heaven.

"And not to mention some cute boots there as well." Kim added, as she put her phone in her handbag and pulled her overalls strap back up.

_  
Bonnie's car then pulled up in a parking spot on the other side of the mall. She and Rebecca got out.

"Okay, Rebecca, follow my lead!" she insisted.

"I'm with ya!" Rebecca agreed.

The brunette then warned the blonde, "Oh, and whatever you do, never allow the wannabe to know what we're planning!"

"Lips are zipped, B!" Rebecca insisted, never intending on betraying her best friend.

They both walked together to the mall. Bonnie's overall buckles were still going up and down against the bib while Reb's bib down overalls were held by a belt.

Kim and Monique finally reached Club Banana. A sign said that 35% was off in the store for a couple of days. Monique was thankful that she had the day off.

"The paradise of all fashion, girlfriend! You're gonna look all 90s swanky for your date!" Monique insisted.

"So where do we begin?" Kim asked.

"Where else, girl?" Monique replied with another question, pointing to Kim's overalls.

Kim said, coming up with a list, "The dark denim overalls are first, then the boots, and lastly jewelry."

"Keep that list in your head!" Monique insisted.

"No big, Monique! I keep list in my head all the time, especially the standard cliche take-over-the-world scheme by the bad guy." Kim laughed.

"Oh yeah! You especially gotta have THAT list!" Monique exclaimed.

"Yep!" Kim agreed.

Kim and Monique headed to the overalls section of the store.

"There are so many selections to choose from!" Kim said, her eyes wandering through the racks, "Hickory, camo..." She then hugged a pair of leather overalls, "...pecious black leather!"

"Focus, Kim!" Monqiue exclaimed, snapping her fingers in Kim's face to snap her back to reality. "Dark denim is the way to go, not the other styles! It says so in the CB Mag!"

"Sorry, sorry, Monique!" Kim apologized, "I'm in my la-la fashion state again."

Then both girls came to the denim section, with at least 50 pairs of denim overalls right in front of them.

"I have to find the one pair that speaks to me!" Kim said.

Monique added, flipping through the CB Magazine, "And be sure to get the right size! CB Mag says that the overalls that you're wearing right now aren't gonna go well on a date! They say to aim for a flare and for a relaxed Y-shaped back. And remember to go for the one-strap look, like I have on right now..."

"And lots of pockets!" Kim added, taking Rufus into account.

Monique said, "So very necessary! Now dig through those dungarees! A pair has to be just right for ya!"  
-

For the first pair, Kim tries on a pair of overalls with the straps uncrossed and with the right strap down.

Monique, however, rejected it on site.

"No..."

Kim tries another pair with the strap crossed.

"Throw it in the trash!" Monique insisted, giving it a thumbs down.

Kim tried another one, but Monique gave it two thumbs down.

After 10 rejected pairs, Kim came across one with diamond studs on its pocket flaps. The straps were in the traditional Y-shape. And, once again, she unhooked the right strap.

"I think we have a winner!" Monique shouted.


	6. Finishing the Outfit

Chapter 6 - Finishing the Outfit

(5:05pm)

Kim was back in her regular baggy overalls that she's worn for the whole day. Seeing what Monique was experimenting with her outfit, she decided to unhook the right strap while leaving the left strap still up. The undone strap was dangling behind her back.

"Ahh...now, time to try to give the 90s look a test run!" she said, observing herself in one of the dressing room mirrors.

A couple minutes later, both her and Monique were now in the boots section.

"So what are we aimin' for?" Monique asked, "Cute little booties or just regular ol' boots?"

"Regular boots, brown, and just for the right size and price." Kim insisted.

Kim and Monique then scanned their eyes on the boxes, one by one, for the perfect boot.

Suddenly, Kim found what she was looking for: brown boots that were her shoe size with a 2 1/2 in

"Success! They are so cute!" Kim gushed.

"Don't just stand there, girl! Let's see how they fit!" Monique insisted her best friend on trying on the boots.

Kim took off her left sneaker and put the left boot on.

"I feel like Cinderella trying on that glass slipper! It's a perfect fit!" the redhead insisted her approval of these boots.

"Lastly, the bling!" Monique said, pointing to the jewelry section.

The two young women, merchandise in hand, walked to the jewelry section of the store.

"The CB Mag says that you want a lot of bling but not too much!" Monique said, reading from the magazine.

"Let's see here...a couple of gold and silver bracelets and colored bangles are what I want for this date." Kim said, observing her hands.

Kim found some gold bracelets and tried them on.

"Ah...they're prefect, Monique!" she sighed with adoration of how they looked.

"Well, add them to the outfit!" Monique said.

Kim took them off and held them her in her hand.

Monique added, holding one blue and one red bangle, "These bangles will also add to the outfit.

"I think we're ready to check out!" Kim said, proud of her outfit choices.

(Five minutes later)

Kim and Monique exited Club Banana with the bought items.

"So next up is Ron at the food court! Knowing him, he's probably at the Bueno Nacho Express with his snackage!" Kim giggled. They always tended to eat over there at the mall.

"I'm gonna have a medium-sized Naco!" Monique said, rubbing her hands on her stomach, "Mmmmm...yummy!"

"Erm...I'll just stick with a Caesar salad." Kim nervously replied.

"Your loss, girlfriend!" Monqiue replied with a laugh.

As the two friends walked toward the food court, Bonnie and Rebecca peered through the bushes. The left buckle on Bonnie's overalls fell off the bib.

"There are those two!" Bonnie whispered.

"So, what's next?" Rebecca asked.

"We try to pick out any certain negative phrases that either K or Naco loser boyfriend would say to each other. That would be a gift bow-wrapped right in front of us!" Bonnie said, explaining the next phase of her plan.  
_

Ron was sitting at a table at the food court, preparing to chow down on some chalupas from BUeno Nacho Express. Rufus was there as well, drooling and salivating over the food.

"This is it, Rufus! The downing of chalupas are about to commence in 3...2...1...

Kim and Monique came up to him as they set their bags of clothes under the table.

"Looks like someone decided to start dinner early!" Kim grinned. Her left strap was about to slip off her shoulder.

"Oh hey, KP!" Ron smiled, putting his chalupa down, "How's everything with Monique?"

"It was spankin'! We went past Club Banana, and Monique helped pick out my outfir for our date Saturday night!" Kim said, recapping their shopping experience.

"You got everything ready?" Ron asked.

"I'm all set!" Kim replied to her BF with a smile, pointing to her date clothes under the table.

"Um, yeahhhh! I'm still trying to figue out what to wear, KP. I know my shirt's gonna be definite, but I don't know which jeans to wear..." Ron said, nervous about the fact that he hasn't found the pair of jeans in his closet to wear.

"Me and Monique are gonna order something from BN Express and we'll talk more about it." Kim replied as she and Monique went to the counter to order.

"Okay, Kim! The Ron-man's not going anywhere!" Ron grinned, staying put at his seat.

Once they got to BN Express, the two saw Ted, Ned's younger brother but talking in the same nasal voice.

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho Express, may I help you today?" Ted asked.

Monique said, pointing at the menu, "OK, I'll take one medium Naco, one grande Caesar salad and two medium diet sodas.

That comes out to $9.31." Ted said, ordering the price.

Monique gave him a crisp $20 bill and said, "One fresh Jackson comin' right at ya!"

Ted gave the girls the change. They went back to Ron's table and sat down.

"So, lovely ladies..." Ron said while eating his chalupa, with food still in his mouth "...as you were saying...?"

Kim was starting to eat her salad when Ron said this. She swallowed some lettuce, tomato and thousand island before replying, "Huh? Oh yeah, our date for Saturday night."

"The whole clothing thing?" Ron said, getting to the point of the conversation they were getting to before Kim and Monique ordered their food.

"Yeah, I mean, I want you to dress up smart. Not something that you just threw on!" Kim said as her left overalls strap fell off her shoulder.

"Ohh..." Ron said, finally getting to what Kim meant, "Ohhh...you must mean the pants thing!"

"Exactly. Ron, you know you do have a long history of losing your pants, right?" Kim said, her left strap now resting on her elbow.

Ron began to blush and said, "My mom had to buy me 10 pairs of pants this month. I'm up to a point where it doesn't even phase me anymore."

"I just want to say there's nothing wrong with that. But say you lose your pants while we kiss or do a PDA, get caught, and have someone spread that news is going to throw a wrench into both our relationship and our social lives!" Kim sighed, eating another bite of her salad.

A couple of tables across them, Bonnie and Rebecca overheard every word Kim and Ron said while eating ice cream. As expected, Bonnie's overalls straps fell from the bib and are dangling behind her back.

"Did you hear that, R?" Bonnie grinned, eating the last bit of her vanilla ice cream

"Every single word! So if we get Stoppable's pants down, his date will be ruined?" Rebecca asked, eating chocolate ice cream.

"No, no, no. Stoppable loses his pants all the time. It's only when he and Kim are doing a PDA that's going to generate the juciest gossip at the school!" Bonnie deducted correctly.

"How are we going to do that?" Rebecca questioned.

"Just allow my twisted mind to think things through, R! And I still need to find the someone or something stealing my gossip thunder!" Bonnie exclaimed, still not getting over how other people are getting juicy bits of gossip first before her. "My rep is on the line here!"

"Where can we start, Bonnie?" Rebecca wondered, finishing up her ice cream.

Bonnie dusted hers off too and added, "Simple! After the pep rally, you and I will take on the geeks of the school! They're the ones with all the weird tech."


	7. Dinner Time

Chapter 7 - Dinner Time

"So that's why I want you to dress like a gentleman." Kim said in trying to promote good etiquette in her BFBF, "At the same time, though, you have to look cool too!"

"KP, I totally dig the cool thing!" Ron insisted, "I'm going to walk up to your dad's house, flowers in one hand and shake his hand in style!"

"That's the idea!" Kim replied, pulling up her left overalls strap and standing up. "Wanna come with me and Monique to my house?"

Ron said, stretching his back muscles, "Of course! It totally bets the idea of having 300-lb guys tackle me at football practice!"

Monique and Ron get up from the table and head with Kim out of the mall.

"Should we follow them?" Rebecca asked.

"No, I think we got all the info we need!" Bonnie replied, standing. up. She pulled her undone overalls up to halfway on her behind. Bonnie tied up her undone overalls straps in order to make a makeshift belt.

She then received another text from Junior, saying: I am at the airport, my love! Can you pick me up? I have a surprise for you.

Excited at the prospect of her gift from Junior, Bonnie replied with: Junior, I'm on my way ASAP!

"Come, R! A certain hottie awaits my presence at the airport!" Bonnie insisted.

The two mean cheerleaders stood up and left.

(5:35pm)

Kim, Ron, and Monique all headed out the mall, seemingly triumphant that the date outfit Monique bought for Kim would coordinate well.

"So that is one thing off our to-do list!" the black fashionista excalimed, "What's next, Kim?"

Kim thought of something and groaned, "Oh, great!"

"What?" Ron asked, puzzled, "What's wrong, KP?"

"I almost forgot the markers that our cheerleaders are going to do the signs for tomorrow night's game!" Kim said, remembering what Bonnie had mentioned to her earlier.

"Looks like Smarty-Mart is here to the rescue!" Ron replied with confidence, "It's going to be just for an in and out trip. Colored marekers are 50 cents per 24-pack!"

Kim groaned, fearing that this trip to Smarty-Mart would be more than just the markers.

(The Possible household, 6:30pm)

The three teens got out of Monique's car.

"Finally, that sitch with the markers is overwith!" Kim uttered, holding the markers in her hand.

"See? I told you we would find them!" Ron said while holding five other plastic bags of Smarty-mart goodies from the trunk.

Kim groaned, "After 30 minutes of buying 14 other things from Smarty-Mart?"

"I can't resist the deals! We had to fit the 15 items-or-less checkout somehow!" Ron replied.

Monique heard her stomach growling and added, "Let's just get inside! I'm ready to get my grub on!"

Kim unhooked the left strap of the overalls, allowing the bib to fall down so that she would wear them as boyfriend pants. Luckily, they were regular-fitting so that the overalls themselves did not fall down as easily as Bonnie's.

"Gotta be prepared for Fried Porkchop night!" Kim said, remarking to her own fashion creation.

She turned her head to her boyfriend and said, "You're more than welcome to stay for dinner, Ron!"

"Count me in anytime, ladies!" Ron said, giving a grin.

A knock was heard on the front door.

James Possible opened the door. He was in his usual work outfit. Kim, Ron, and Monique came in.

"Ah, Kimberly, Monique and Ronald!" the rocket scientist remarked, "You're just in time..."

"To dine, MrDrP?" Ron asked.

"I was about to say that, but yes, Ronald!" James said with a grin, "We're about to eat dinner! We saved a couple extra chairs for you two!"

"Hey, Dad!" Kim said, giving her father a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub! How was school?" James questioned.

Ann Possible, in her work outfit as well, was serving up the fried porkchops on the plates.

"Hey, Kim!" the brain surgeon matriarch grinned.

"Hey, Mom!" Kim smiled to her mom before turning back to James to tell about her school day.

"You know, same old, same old. Got a 95 on a test in chemistry, and having to go through cheer practice with the same old annoying Bonnie!"

"That's my girl!" James beamed. Turning his full attention to Ron, he then asked, "Are you two planning something together?"

"You know me, MrDrP!" Ron exclaimed for joy, "Me and KP got it goin' on Saturday Night! Bueno Nacho and a movie afterwards!"

James chuckled, "Lemme guess, Chez Couteaux got too expensive for the 'Ron-Man's' budget?

"The 'rents are in complete control of the moo-lah since the whole 'Bueno Nacho Royalties' disaster thing happened." Ron said, explaining his budgetary problems.

"That's what happens when you carry $99 million of cash in your pockets." Kim snarked.

"Don't remind me of those things in the past..." Ron sighed.

James went to the staircase and said, "I'll go ahead and get your brothers from their room."

"Aren't they still grounded for the stuff they did at the Middleton library?" Kim asked.

"They are and they will be disciplined!" James said, heading up the stairs.

This gave Kim a slight grin on her face. Her brothers enjoyed nothing more than heaping misery on Kim.

James knocked on the door of the Tweebs' bedroom.

"Jim and Tim! Time for dinner! And no flying jetpacks at the dinner table!"

Jim and Tim, who were on the jetpacks, landed them. They both replied. "Yes, Dad."

"You two realize that I cannot give you rocket parts, since you're still being grounded for a week for the incident in the library, right?"

Tim said, "But, Dad, the bottle rocket we made..."

Jim concluded, "...went out of control.

Jim also asked, "Can we use that old black and white 35mm camera..."

Tim concluded his brother's question, "...that we found in the attic?"

James smiled and replied, "I can't seem to find a problem with that!"  
_

(10 minutes later)

All occupants are now eating at the table, consuming fried porkchops.

"Who wants another porkchop?" Ann asked.

Kim and Monique both raised their hands. Ann gave the two of them another porkchop each.

"You two aren't going to spend a lot on this date, are you?" James asked the couple. "Rumors are swirling that the economy is going down the hole." Jim and Tim are at the table, playing around with the 35mm camera.

Kim and Ron looked at each other with curiosity, knowing that their date is on a tight budget.

"All we're going to spend on are Bueno Nacho items, movie tickets, and the concessions. And a little bit of ice cream afterwards." Kim said.

"So, MrDrP, you'd be looking at a $50 date, including flowers." Ron replied, thinking of the number in his head.

"Fifty buck is a mere drop in the bocket as compared to an $150 four-course dinner at Chez Couteaux per person! So it's fine by me!" James said, approving their budget.

"We even spend around $15 on a date one time at college!" Ann added, coming to her husband's side.

"Aww...Daddy! Thanks so much!" Kim said sweetly.

"It's no big, as you always say, Kimmie-cub!" James replied with a grin.

Turning to Ron, he asked, "As for you, Ronald, are you going to dress modestly for my daughter's date?"

"You know my motto for fashion, MrDrP!" Ron replied, clicking his tongue, "I dress modest to be honest with my lady!"

James said with a smile, "I think there's something in your wardrobe that would please me and Ann in front of our Kimberly."

Ron scooted his seat from his table, as if he was nervous about something.

"Uhm, DrsP squared, may I be excused from the table?" he asked, "I gotta check something really quick at my house!"

"Check away, Ronald!" James said, having no problem.

Ron left the table in a hurry.

"Daddy, speaking of fashion, do you approve of my outfit that I plan to wear on my Ron date? Kim asked as she stood up, her overalls straps dangling behind her back.

"Technically speaking, your mom wore such an outfit to a college party once." James recalled.

"Wasn't it that big science department mixer that we both met for the first time?" Ann smirked.

"Oh yeah, that was the one where Drew Lipsky invented those crude Bebe robots!" James said, "Right before he was expelled from the school...something about a college prank involving a pig, a silo filled with manure, and the president's house."

The Possible patriarch continued, "As for your mother, Kimberly, I couldn't keep my eyes off her that night!"

"The decade was very fashion-forward! It's just that the leg warmers were a bit too much." Ann giggled.

"So if it's okay for Mom, it's okay for you?" Kim questioned.

"Of course, Kimmie-cub! You're almost a grown woman approaching the big 1-8! The doorway to adulthood!" James replied, approving of Kim's outfit choice of bib-down overalls.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Kim said, pulling out her chair, "If you two don't mind, I'll be headed to Tara's house! We're going to be doing the banners around the stadium for tomorrow's game against Upperton."

Kim left the table to go upstairs.

"So how was the porkchops?" Ann asked her husband.

James replied with a simple kiss to his wife on the lips, "Fabulous as always, honeybear!"

Jim and Tim were then blowing raspberries at each other while tossing the 35mm camera around.

"Boys...table manners, please!" James insisted, "And be careful with the camera!"


	8. Royal Present

Chapter 8 - Royal Present

Bonnie was driving her convertible down the highway, en route to the airport for her Junior. Yet, there was something else occupying her mind. Luckily, she had one of her new friends to share it with.

"Rebecca, I want you to be honest with me! Am I slipping off the Food Chain?" the Queen asked.

Rebecca scoffed and said, "No Bonnie! You're on top of it!"

"Well, if I am on top, then how am I getting my gossip thunder stolen?" Bonnie asked, telling her about what happened this morning.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of the geeks?" Rebecca questioned.

"Geeks aren't supposed to know about breakups on the cheer squad!" Bonnie retorted, "They are second-to-lowest on the food chain to Stoppable!"

"They can't be all bad!" Rebecca replied, "My sis is dating one from Middleton U."

"Are you kidding me, R? They spend about 6 hours a day doing Ever-loser stuff or whatever!" Bonnie uttered.

"And K's cousin, Larry?" she then added before shuddering at the though of being seen with Larry and sharing a kiss.

Getting back to the plan,Bonnie said, "That's why I need your help to go through their computers and see what they've been up to! All my mind is focused on, right now, is meeting my Junior! And I will do all the talking! You're going to sit there and look pretty!"

The car finally arrived at the Middleton Airport, where Senor Senior Junior was waiting for them with a couple of suitcases. A couple of his henchmen were holding one particular set of presents that said, "FOR BONNIE TO OPEN SATURDAY".

Bonnie got out, holding onto her baggy overalls.

"Hey, my hottie!" the brunette said with a grin, waving to her beau.

Junior rushed up to her and hugged her, "My sweet Bonnie love!"

"How was the trip?" the Queen asked.

"There was a lot of turbulence in the air and, not to be graphic, I kinda lost my lunch a few times." Junior admitted.

Bonnie reacted with disgust, "Like, that's several degrees of 'Ewwwww'!"

"But, rest assured, I have finally made it to Middleton!" Junior said, "I shall be staying for the weekend!"

Bonnie squealed for joy and replied, "That's awesome, Junior! I'm gonna totally show you around town!"

"And..." she added a sly smirk. She came up with an idea in her head. An awful wonderful idea in her head.

She whispered said idea into Junior's ear.

"You want to do WHAT with Kim Possible?" Junior asked, surprised at this move the Queen is taking.

Bonnie whispered again to tell Junior more devious parts of her plan.

"Oooh! I just love that type of evil, my love!" Junior grinned, "Not like the take-over-the-world type of evil that my father always does."

"My hottie, we are going to get both the Naco boy and K into a lot of trouble!" Bonnie insisted, "And I may need some assistance from these two as well!"

"Super-genius scientists?" Junior asked.

But Bonnie chuckled evily, "No, but close!" She held up a picture of the Tweebs as her overalls got lower in the rear.

"I'll get Rebecca to pack your stuff. We're going in my car." the brunette cheerleader insisted.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

A few minutes later, after packing up Junior's suitcases into the trunk of Bonnie's car, she was about to pick up the Country CB gift from the henchman hands.

Junior grabbed the CCB gift in time and nervously said, "Uh, other cheerleading friend of Bonnie. Can you please not touch this one?"

"Huh?" Rebecca asked, curious of Junior's nervous looks. "I was going to..."

But Bonnie cut her off. "Uh, what part of staying silent don't you understand, R?" She turned her attention back to her boyfriend, folding her arms, and asked, "Why not?"

"Because it is an outfit that I chose for you to wear on our date for Saturday night, my love." Junior said without giving away too much about the outfit. "And it is extremely expensive!"

Bonnie smirked. She knew her taste in boyfriends.

"Expensive, huh? Can I open it?" she asked.

"No...that is, not as of right now!" Junior replied, "It would ruin the surprise and mystique of the outfit!"

"Ooooh!" Bonnie exclaimed with anticipation, "A very important and glam outfit?"

"Oh yes, my lovely Bonnie! I must be with the present until you try it on for Saturday night. Or if you want, I can try and hide it!" Junior said, holding the present.

"I just love the suspense!" Bonnie smirked.

(40 minutes later)

Bonnie was driving her car with her Junior in the front and Rebecca in the back with the suitcases. The CCB gift intended for the Queen was in the trunk.

"So where are you going to take me?" Junior questioned, "Does your city have a fancy hotel?"

"Junior, the fanciest hotel we even got in the city is the Middleton Motor Lodge and it's booked." Bonnie said, "So why don't you come and live at my house this weekend?"

"Your house?" Junior asked, a little confused on why he was going to go in a small 1,900 square ft. house instead of a 5-star hotel.

"Yes. You do want to gain the upper hand in humiliating Team Possible for all those times they sent you to jail, right?" Bonnie asked, seeing if Junior was really into her plan.

"Of course!" was the phrase that came from Junior's mouth.

"Then you follow every part of my glorious plan!" the Queen insisted as she continued to drive on.

(20 minutes later)

The car finally reached the Rockwaller house. Bonnie, Rebecca, and Junior got out of the vehicle. Rebecca was the one having to end up all three of Junior's suitcases while Junior held Bonnie in his strong arms.

"Ahh...my strong armed muscle man!" the Queen smirked, hugging Junior around her arms.

"Ugh...Bonnie? Junior? These are...heavy!" Rebecca grunted, being forced to carry all his luggage.

"R, stop moaning and carry my hottie's suitcases!" Bonnie demanded.

Junior puts Bonnie down at the front door. Bonnie took out the house key from her purse and opened up the door.

"My mom isn't home right now because she's at a school board meeting. My dad is still working down at the station as police chief. And my sisters, thankfully, are away. Connie's still at Upperton U and Lonnie's in Hawaii, modeling." Bonnie explained the whereabouts of where the other members of the Rockwaller family are.

"So, do I get to sleep in one of the rooms?" Junior asked.

"You can set your stuff in Connie's room." Bonnie said, closing the door and ignoring Rebecca. "But I don't want anything to mess up my clothes, especially the date outfit that you bought for me."

"Understood, my love!" Junior said, "I shall be carrying the Country CB outfit into your beautiful house in a few minutes.

"Rebecca? What's taking so long with my hottie's clothes?" Bonnie sneered.

Rebecca tried to carry them in. She tripped and fell to the floor as Junior's clothes flew all over the place.

Bonnie groaned and performed a facepalm.


	9. Through the Dryer

Chapter 9 - Through the Dryer

(6:55 pm, Kim's bedroom)

Kim was sitting on her bed, still with her overalls undone. She was staring at her diary that she had from middle school, filled with embarrassing secrets and crushes, on the bed.

"I still wish that spaghetti wouldn't have landed on Bonnie in middle school. But what's done is done." she sighed before her Kimmunicator wrist was beeping that four-beep familiar tone.

Kim quickly answered it.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Check your computer!" Wade said on the screen, "I believe this could be the greatest thing since sliced bread!"

Kim got up, turned on her computer and sat on the chair.

"Wade, what are you talking about?" Kim asked, typing away on the computer

"It's a site that could take us to the next level in crime-fighting." Wade said, trying to attract Kim's interest. "The site is suffering from decreased traffic, but this will be the antidote for it!"

But Kim wasn't interested.

"I'm not interested in it! This thing is going to go belly-up just like Animology did. And like what happened before the tech bubble burst." the redhead sighed.

"Okay..." Wade admitted, "...but you're going to miss out on the next revolution!"

"Wade, I got cheer banners to do with the other girls. Call me if there's a mission!" Kim insisted.

"Understood, but remember, you have to try and evolve with the times!" Wade said, as if foreshadowing something.

Kim went down the stairs. She decided to hook the straps back to the bib, but keep the straps and bib down. She comboed it with a Club Banana belt, threading thru the belt loops and the boots she's planning to wear on her Ron-date on Saturday. In her hand was the 64-count markers that the other MHS cheerleaders were planning to do for their signs. The underclassmen cheerleaders were doing pretty much the same thing.

"Dad, I'm going to head over to Tara's house!" Kim said.

"Okay, Kimmie-cub." James said while putting down the paper, "You know the curfew time?"

"Yes, I know. It's 10pm." Kim acknowledged.

"Rememeber, you have the pep rally for the Upperton game tomorrow morning. So we need you peppy-eyed and ready." James insisted.

"No big, Dad!" Kim smiled at her father.

Jim and Tim were in the same room as well with the 35mm camera, making silly faces with each other.

"Boys, stop making silly faces! If you do that for too long, they'll stick." James commanded.

"Stuck faces? Cool!" both Jim and Tim exclaimed.

"Tweebs..." Kim groaned, "...you are so annoying sometimes!"

"That we are, Big Sis..." Jim said.

Tim concluded, "...but we still care for you."

"Awww..." Kim replied at this touch of kindness from the Tweebs, "Same here!"

Kim hugged the two and they left with the camera.

"How are the boots so far?" James asked, looking at his daughter's new footware.

"So far, they are just spankin'. Ron's going to like them come Saturday." Kim said with excitement.

Kim then grabbed the extra set of keys.

"Good luck, my little angel!" James said, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

Kim smiled and went out the house.

(7:10pm, The Stoppable House)

Ron's room was a complete mess with clothes and leftover Bueno Nacho containers spewed all over the place.

"Come on...come on. The jeans have gotta be around her somewhere!"

Rufus got out of his owner's pets pocket and yawns.

"Rufus, scan the area and find me those pants that I'm gonna wear for that date with Kim!" Ron insisted.

"Sure!" Rufus squeaked with a salute. He began to dig through the area.

(7:05pm)  
Kim was walking on the sidewalks, putting one hand in her overalls pockets and waving hello to everyone that she had rescued with the other.

Is Wade right? Should I really evolve with the times like the Internet? Nah, I'm comfortable in my skin.

She walked on over to Tara's house, about 3 blocks away. Cars were already there in the driveway. The other senior cheerleaders are all gathered on the front porch...that is, all except one.

Kim waved to the rest of the girls, whom were in fancy outfits.

"Hey, girls!"

"Hey, Kim!" the other MHS senior cheerleaders replied back.

Kim looked around and asked, "Where's Bonnie?"

Hope replied, "I dunno. They were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. She was wearing in brown leather pants, some gold bracelets, dangling earrings, a black top, and high heels.

As she said those words, Bonnie pulled up her car into the driveway with Rebecca in the passenger seat.

"And speak of the devil and she may appear..." Kim muttered.

"Look alive people! Rockwaller coming through!"

She opened the door and her outfit changed to that of a yellow croptop, low rise baggy jeans showing her thong underwear, expensive high heels, and the usual assortment of bling. Rebecca was in the same outfit as before.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Bonnie smirked, flipping her hair, "Jellin' over my new sexy outfit."

"Bonnie..." Kim snided, "...I don't remember wearing dental floss out your jeans would be a fashion statement!"

"It's just to make sure that I appear in every Middleton High male student's dreams...including Stoppable's!" Bonnie cackled.

"You...are so sick and wrong, Bonnie!" Kim muttered.

"Whatevs, I'm just ready to do the signs! Out of my way, loser!" Bonnie shouted as she and Rebecca walked past them.

Tara, also in the same jumpsuit outfit as before, came up to Kim.

"Look at Bonnie, Tara! I know she's up to no good!" Kim said.

"Yeah, the way she's attracting attention to the boys...despite the fact that she already HAS a BF." Tara agreed.

Kim had studied Bonnie's shifty teal eyes. "Just by that look in her eyes, she must have an evil plan brewing in her head."

"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid for tomorrow night's game." Tara agreed.

(7:15pm, Stoppable house)

Ron was still digging through his closet.

"Come on...come on. There's gotta be some good pants!"

Frustrated at finding nothing, he then went through his hamper.

"I don't care if I smell like a hobo in a dumpster! I'm going to make it in time for the date on Saturday!"

Clothes flew all across the bedroom onto the bed itself. Rufus was getting burried with all these said dirty clothes.

"Rats! I'm gonna check the washer and dryer!"


	10. Operation Laser Pointer

Chapter 10 - Operation Laser Pointer

(7:20 pm)

Kim and the girls walked down the basement with markers and eight long rolls of construction paper.

"Liz, Tara, and Marcella, you go over there with the gold paper. Bonnie, Hope and Rebecca, over there with the blue paper. Me, Chrys, and Jess will work right here with the red paper." Kim said, ordering the squad around on where to go with the rolls of paper.

All the other girls on the squad divided up. Kim and Hope bagan to draw with the markers on their banner.

At the same time, Ron was going through his dryer for the jeans he was going to wear for Kim's date on Saturday.

"No...not there either!"

A voice suddenly came from behind him.

"Ronald!"

Both Ron and Rufus jumped and shrieked at the same time.

It turned out to be Mrs. Donna Stoppable, Ron's mom.

"Ahh! Mom! You scared the crackers out of me and Rufus!" Ron exclaimed.

Donna asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find some good pants in the dryer for the Kim date this Saturday." Ron explained his problematic sitch.

Donna, however, wasn't buying into it.

"Well, you can't go on a date if your room looks like a Collyer's Mansion! And don't also forget that you have diaper duty with your sister!" she sternly said, pointing to the awful, good-for-nothing mess in Ron's room.

"Are you crazy, Mom?!" Ron protested. He knew from the past couple of months the challenge of changing Hana's diaper. "It's extremely difficult to get Hana onto the changing table! Plus there's also Felix as well..."

But Donna stood her ground.

"No excuses, Ronald!" she said with a mean glare to her son, "Before you go out on your date with Kim, it's your responsibility to take care of changing your sister's diapers! She goes through at least eight a day and I cannot handle her all by myself!"

"What about my pants?" Ron asked about the vital question of his jeans.

"Ronald, your jeans are in the washer." Donna said, "They should be done in at least 20 minutes."

Both Ron and Rufus slap themselves in the face over the obviousness of where the jeans were.

(7:45pm)

Back in his lair, Drakken was in the large conference room with Shego.

"Shego, now is the moment for Operation Laser Pointer to commence!" the blue-skinned mad scientist exclaimed triumphantly.

Shego snickered a little and asked, "Operation Laser Pointer? Where did you even come up with that?"

"Get it? We're stealing a laser!" Drakken said in trying to explain the joke.

"Okay, I get the laser part, but what's the point of it?!" Shego chortled.

Frustrated by his sidekick's lack of attention, he shouted, "Neeerrgghhh...henchmen!"

Around 15 henchmen appeared before Drakken.

"Come with me and Shego to the Lone Star State! The secret lab is in the eastern portion of the state!" he insisted, "Now move to the jet! Conserve fuel! I don't want our team to be in the red when I do my taxes!"

Shego rolled her eyes when her boss said this, saying, "Fine, Mr. Francis-Lurman-in-disguise!"

"Shego..." Drakken pouted, "...can you please not say that name? Don't you know how many times he annoys me as my cellmate?"

"Too many to count?" Shego asked, smirking. She enjoyed Drakken's annoyance levels go up whenever Frugal Lucre was around.

Drakken groaned, slapping his face, "Just get on the jet!"

Shego sighed, referring to a famous third-person shooter game, "Whatever you say, boss-man!"

When Shego left the room, Drakken chuckled to himself, "And this is just the beginning, Shego! Everything will fall into place for me to destroy Kim Possible for good!"

(8pm)

Back at Tara's house, Kim and the rest of the senior cheerleaders, plus Rebecca, finally managed to finish the signs.

"All the signs are done and are ready to be unfurled for tomorrow's Upperton game!" the redhaired heroine proclaimed.

But Bonnie chimed in.

"Hello? Didn't you forget about my ideas?"

Kim took out a piece of paper from Tara's dresser, "I don't think your ideas would be approved by me!"

"And why not?" Bonnie sneered.

"Let's go down the list, Bonnie!" Kim growled. She had very little patience for her shenanigans.

"Kim totally stinks. Kim loves to kiss barn animals." she read from the list, "And, my favorite, Kim would burn cookies in the kitchen repeatedly!"

"But they are original sayings!" Bonnie countered, "Not to mention that your cooking would gag a goat!"

"No, they're not!" Kim shouted, "If you had better ideas that would contribute TO the school spirit, then I would've considered them. Instead, you've been spending far more time calling Junior and bashing me!"

"He's far richer than the school district's budget!" Bonnie exclaimed, flaunting Junior's wealth.

"And a criminal, Bonnie!" Kim added, "Don't you forget that he is usually with his dad?"

"Aren't you a little blind, K?" Bonnie questioned, "He can spend time away from his old as much as he wants to! You, on the other hand, are still stuck with Stoppable!"

"I can spend time with him, B, because he lives near me, not 3,000 miles away on some private island!" Kim countered back.

_  
Jessica sighed, leaning on the railing of the stairs. "Here we go again." She ahd seen one too many of these spats between Kim and Bonnie.

Tara tapped her on the shoulder and said, holding her cell, "I got something from the blue-sweater girl!"

Jessica looked at the text and added, "Let's check your computer!"

"Okay..." Tara agreed, "I'll try and round up the girls."


	11. AddressBook

Chapter 11 - AddressBook

(8:05pm, Tara's house)

While the other cheerleaders were heading up the stairs to check out what was happening with Linda, the blue-sweater girl, Kim and Bonnie were still arguing. Not surprisingly, no physical blows were exchanged between the girls, as they were under the zero-tolerance policy. Still, the verbal abuse from Bonnie was more than her usual intake.

"Oh, try me, Miss I-Can-Do-Anything! I would like to see you try your routine in front of a hostile road crowd that will throw garbage in your face!" the brunette screamed.

"Fine by me, Miss Tans-A-Lot!" Kim snorted, folding her arms in unamusement, "But I want you to cheer for my boyfriend for tomorrow's game!"

"What?!" Bonnie reacted with shock and horror, "Never! And not ever!"

Kim smirked, "You don't have a choice, Bonnie! It would show poor sportsmanship on your part if you refuse to cheer for him!"

"He eats at Bueno Nacho every day!" Bonnie bitterly complained.

"And not to mention that your punishment would be to mop the entire gym floor, just like what you did in middle school when you lost the captainship to me!" Kim grinned.

"Kim..." Bonnie huffed under her breath, "...don't you even dare bring..."

Tara tapped Bonnie on her shoulder twice.

At first, the brunette ignored her best friend.

"Not now, T! Can't you see I'm trying to rant here?"

But when Bonnie got a good glimpse of Tara, she was extremely impatient.

"Bonnie, you and Kim come upstairs now!" she demanded.

Bonnie and Kim stopped arguing, at least for a little bit. They looked at each other and then to Tara.

The two warring cheerleaders went upstairs with Tara but they are exchanging mean looks with each other.

Tara was typing on the computer.

"What's the sitch, Tara?" Bonnie asked.

Kim snapped, "You totally stole my line, Miss Priss!"

Bonnie mockingly said, "Oh right, like you haven't used it a million times before!"

"Will you two just hush? I'm getting something from the blue-sweater girl." Tara growled before she continued typing.

"Oh! It seems that Steve Foley has picked up another girl, this time on the glee club! And this news seems to be fresh!" Tara said in amazement.

Bonnie was speechless.

"What the...? How did you get the gossip so fast? I want to spread it around!"

"Have you been living under a rock the past couple of weeks, Bonnie?" Tara wondered, "Just about the entire student body of Middleton High is a part of AddressBook.

"That is...except for three students." Crystal added. Two of them were right in front of her.

"Add...ress...Book?" Kim and Bonnie said at the same time, looking at each other very confused.

Tara replied, goraning, "It's a new and growing trend not just for the entire school, but all through the entire world. They call it...social media!"

"So...cial...me...dia?" Kim asked, still totally confused at what Tara is saying.

"I call it junk from what I can see, T." Bonnie said dismissively, "For all I know, this site must've been started by a geek!"

"What is your poin in all of this, Bonnie?" Tara asked.

"We cheerleaders NEVER associate with geeks! It's, like, the whole cheerleader-dating-only-jocks thing." Bonnie said, putting her hand in front of Tara.

"Hello, Bonnie? I talk with Wade all the time." Kim said, countering her rival, "And I don't want to join that site anyways. It'll end up the same way Animology did."

"Yeah, but that's for your freako missions, Possible!" Bonnie muttered to her red-haired counterpart. Turning back to Tara's full attention, she added, "Do you know what associating with a single geek can lead to? Them droning on and on for hours, talking about Ever-loser or whatever K's geek cousin plays! Wearing clothes that don't even coordinate! And, worst of all, we could be...going on a date with one of them...at a comic-con!"

Tara knew that a dividing line had to be struck with her best friend.

"No...just no! We don't all have to date star athletes! For example, what happens when we go to college? We drift apart. Heck, we may even chose an ordinary guy that isn't either a star athlete or has cool looks!" she shouted in front of Bonnie.

Calming down, Tara also added about this new form of communication, as if she was predicting something.

"AddressBook, and this new social media thing, is going to revolutionize our generation!"

Bonnie being Bonnie, however, she didn't believe anything what Tara said.

"I consider it all garbage! This media thing you're talking about is nothing more than a silly fad! I want you and the other members of the squad to deactivate your profiles now before we date the wrong kind of students!"

Tara felt that this was now the perfect time to take a stand against the brunette.

"Bonnie, we're not going to deactivate our profiles anytime soon! Your way of spreading gossip has gone the way of the Stone Age! It seems that your regin as Queen Bee of Middleton High has, sadly, come to an end!"

Bonnie gasped in shock of what Tara said. She looked at a bewildered Kim and then at the other cheerleaders. It felt that her words hit her like a steel pipe. Hanging her head low in dejection, Bonnie walked to Tara's front door, opened it, and slammed it hard. Rebecca, whom to this point hadn't said a word, rushed out the door behind Bonnie, as did Hope.

_  
"What's been eating at her lately?" Kim wondered, observing the dejected look of Bonnie as she drove away, with Rebecca, from the house.

"It would be Bonnie falling behind the evolutionary scale of gossip." Tara snickered. She felt that all those suppresive years of frustration against Bonnie were going to pop up sonner or later.

She then offered Kim, asking, "Would you like to join AddresBook, Kim?"

Kim replied politely, "Sorry, Tara, but I'm just not interested. I have my own site, remember?"

Tara said, "Yeah, but it's nowhere to be found on AddressBook. You can get a lot of fresh new hits on your site with that."

Kim said in a calm manner, not wanting to makeTara angry in the same manner that Bonnie did.

"Again, Tara, thanks for the offer, but I'm just not that drawn to it. I'm heading back to my place."

"OK, Kim!" Tara replied.

Kim then left the room to get her stuff.

_  
(9:20pm, Rockwaller house)

Junior and Rebecca walked up to Veronica Rockwaller, Bonnie's mom, in the hallway. Hope was with them as well. They were hearing the muffled cries through the walls of Bonnie's room. Donald Rockwaller, meanwhile, was still at the station. There were trickled-down rumors, according to Middleton's gossip hens, that Donald had been unfaithful to Veronica. Veronica, of course, was trying her best to drown out those rumors, but all it takes is just one spark that would rip the Rockwaller family to shreds.

As of now, Veronica was picking up the laundry from the dryer and putting it in the basket.

"Hello, mother of Bonnie." Junior said, "How long has she been in her room?"

"Oh, hey! You must be Junior!" Veronica grinned, pinching Junior's cheeks.

"Ow!" Junior complained, rubbing his cheeks, "I just had those massaged."

"Poor Bon-Bon's been in her room for at least an hour now." Veronica sighed, "She's crying about something like not being popular anymore because of some silly new trend."

"Must be the AddressBook thing." Rebecca sighed.

"AddressBook?" Junior asked. He was confused about this new thing, just as his girlfriend and Kim were.

"Social media, Junior. We'll try and talk her out of her tears." Rebecca said to the Rockwaller matriarch.

"Good luck, dears!" Veronica replied, grabbing her laundry basket and walking away.

Bonnie was crying and sobbing on her bed. She was in her pink pajamas now with her controversial outfit in the dirty clothes hamper.

Rebecca knocked on the door from the outside, "Could we come in?"

In between her sniffles, Bonnie blew on her tissues.

"Whatever...yeah..." she whimpered, sniffling. Tara's words really did a number on her.

"Are you okay, my love?" Junior asked, obviously concerned for her.

Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?"

She cried and sobbed some more in her pillow, whining.

"Tara told me that my popularity reign is over!"

Rebecca looked at Hope and then at Junior.

"Junior, let me and Hope do all the talking, OK?" the blonde cheerleader insisted.

"I'll...just be behind the door." Junior said as he walked out his girlfriend's bedroom, waiting behind the door.

"My reign is over!" Bonnie cried, throwing her royal tantrum, "No one likes me anymore!"

"Bonnie, that is not true!" Hope said in the hopes of cheering her up.

"It is!" she screamed, pounding her fists against the blankets, "I'm no longer the Queen B!"

Hope snapped her fingers in front of Bonnie.

"Would you just shut the waterworks and listen? I understand what you're going through right now."

Bonnie sniffled, dabbing away her tears with the crumpled-up tissue. "You...you do?"

"Yeah. Trends come and go like the Animology thing and the Oh Boyz. But this is no longer freshman year. We're seniors now!" Hope added.

"What does that...suppose to mean?" Bonnie asked inbetween sniffles.

"It means you may have to evolve with the times, Bonnie!" Rebecca chimed in.

Bonnie protested, tears streaming down her cheeks. "But I don't wanna join some site that's crawling with geeks and nerds!"

"Tara really did say that almost all of the school is a part of AddressBook, including almost all the members of the football team! They're sharing photos about their dates!" Hope said.

Rebecca also explained, "Sometimes, being Queen of Middleton High requires more than just an expansive (and expensive) wardrobe, a system of friends, and a high-status boyfriend."

"There's...more?" Bonnie questioned, dabbing her eyes.

Hope replied, knowing that the severity of Bonnie's upsetness has lessened, "Mmm-hmm. It requires you to join new trends or starting them. Who knows? You may be extremely popular on AddressBook if almost the whole student body has joined in."

"Can...can you teach me?" Bonnie stuttered.

"Since I am a part of AddressBook, I can show you the whole thing." Hope continued, "One post on AddressBook can be seen by everyone and then, in turn, they share it with their friends. That's how social media works."

Bonnie gasped. That was it! This was the missing piece all along in her plan to destroy Kim's reputation once and for all.

Her tears were completely gone.

The idea lightbulb went off in her head. Bonnie's tears were dried up completely.

"Hope, Rebecca...I may have an idea to destroy the loser couple for good!"

Junior, upon hearing this, clapped for joy, exclaiming, "Yay, my Bonnie is happy again!"

He hugged Bonnie tightly.

(15 minutes later)

"Okay, Hope...I'm on AddressBook's page." Bonnie said. She was now on her laptop at AddressBook's setup page.

"First, you create your profile with date of birth, where you live, what your sign is...stuff like that." Hope said, pointing to the instructions.

"OK, now what?" Bonnie asked, typing in the information into the boxes.

"Step 2, you make a profile picture." Hope replied.

"What photo should I use?" the Queen wondered. There were hundreds of photos that Bonnie would choose from.

"Try the one at the talent show a couple years ago." Rebecca replied.

"Sorry, R, I want something that's more...current." Bonnie suggested.

"What about the photo I took of you with my flipphone at last week's game?" Hope questioned.

Bonnie accepted Hope's suggestion.

"That'll do. Alright, now what?"

"Step 3, the friend requests. I want you to send friend requests to everyone you know at Middleton High." Hope said about the next step.

"That's around...1500 students!" Bonnie gasped, counting the number of students as if she were from Rain Man.

"You don't have to friend all of them in one night, Bonnie. Just add a few to start off and see where it goes." Hope suggested.

(10 minute minutes later)

"Okay...I've added 40 friends from MHS, including most of the cheer squad and a few members on the football team." Bonnie said, counting the list.

"Now, Step 4...put up your first post." Hope replied.

"What should I type?" Bonnie asked, nervous about what she was going to say on this new form of media.

"Jusy say something like, 'The Queen B is here!' " Hope said, calming Bonnie's nerves.

"Okay..." Bonnie replied uneasily. She typed and clicked on the mouse.

"It's posted."

Bonnie, Hope, and Rebecca all looked at the screen. All of a sudden, a thumbs-up icon came up.

"What are those things that pop up?" she asked with curiosity.

"Oh, the thumbs up? It's says that people like your status. They can even comment on it too!" Hope replied, explaining to Bonnie the menaing of them.

Her confidence restored, Bonnie said, "Awesome! I think I'll take it from here!"

"Looks like my work is done. I'll be headed on home." Hope said. "What about Rebecca?"

"I'm heading back to my 'rents as well." Rebecca said, "They'll probably yell and try to s-shame me for my outfit...again!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll catch up with you two later." Bonnie said, staring at the screen.

"Be careful, Bonnie." Hope warned, "Social media can be a bit...addicting!"

"Whatever." Bonnie said, dismissing her claims and taking photos of herself.

"Where's Junior sleeping, by the way?" Rebecca asked.

"In Connie's room." Bonnie replied, still staring at herself and making faces with her phone.

Hope and Rebecca then left Bonnie in her bedroom.


	12. To the Hunt

Chapter 12 - To the Hunt

(Kim's Bedroom, 8:45pm)

Kim walked upstairs and collapsed on her bed, taking in the events that had unfolded at Tara's house.

"Man...what a night!"

Her phone right next to her bed and Kim picked it up.

"Hello?"

It was, of course, Ron on the other end.

"Oh hey, Ron! Yeah, the making of the signs went great. Well, almost. Bonnie went on her high horse again about comparing boyfriends and not having her way. I know that you're smarter, and, obviously, more musically talented than Junior will ever be! Aww...thanks my BFBF! And, on the bright side, Bonnie cried because she's losing her popularity to some fad site! Nice to see Miss Pants getting upset for once. It'll just go by the way of boy bands and personality quizzes."

She was about to put her phone aside when her Kimmunicator began to ring. Grabbing it, Kim activated it.

"Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Kim, we have an evil taking-over-the-world problem!" Wade said.

"I would guess Drakken and Shego." Kim deducted.

"How did you know?" Wade wondered.

"Considering the number of times we faced them, I'd call it an automatic hunch." Kim replied.

"Point taken. Anyways, I've locked on their coordinates. I'm inputing them to the Sloth right now!"

"You rock, Wade! I'll change, get Ron, and then we'll take off!" Kim insisted, discussing her plan.

(5 minutes later)

Kim went downstairs, now in her new mission outfit that Monique, and the Fashionistas, contributed to. James and Ann are in the kitchen and saw that Kim was already in her mission uniform.

"Kimmie-cub? Why the sudden change in clothes?" James asked.

Ann whispered in her husband's ear, "It's probably something to do with fighting evil."

"Hey, Mom, Dad! I got an evil bad guy plot to foil!" Kim said, kissing her parents on the cheeks.

"OK, dear!" James said, grinning.

Ann whispered, smirking a wide grin, "Told ya so!"

James laughed at what his wife was doing, "Oh, Ann..."

Turning back to his daughter, he added, "Just knock on our bedroom door when you get home, Kimmie-cub!

"I know the traditional knock, Dad, three times right near the door knob!" Kim said, grabbing the keys to the Sloth.

"First to pick up Ron! And then...to put the stop on Drakken!"

Kim then went to the garage, opened the door, put the keys in the ignition, and then closed the door. The motor of the Sloth hummed to life as Kim drove the vehicle out of the garage.

(10 minutes later, Stoppable house)

Ron exited the door to his house, trying to put on his mission uniform as fast as he could.

Kim, from the Sloth, shouted, "Ron, hurry up! We got to get to Drakken!"

"Kim...I'm almost...there..." Ron grunted, trying to put on his shirt.

Rufus, from his pocket, began to chitter. He was pointing his paw downwards.

As it turned out, Ron didn't have his shoes on.

"Well...I can't complete the mission barefoot." Ron admitted.

"No duh, Sherlock. Now get on your shoes and in the Sloth! We got a mission to do!" Kim insisted.

The Sloth went into flight mode and flew into the sky.

"According to the coordinates Wade gave me, Drakken and his goons are headed towards...Texas?" Kim said, gazing at the coordinates.

Out of curiousity, she asked, "Now why would they be headed towards the Lone Star State?"

"Dunno...maybe for some world-class barbecue?" Ron guessed before rubbing his stomach, "'Cause I got a hankerin' for some ribs!"

Rufus was salivating and squeaked out the word 'Barbecue'. He then grabbed a barbecue bib from Ron's bag.

"I'll pass, Ron." Kim replied, "Wade should give us more info on this sitch." She pressed a brown button and Wade came onscreen on the console.

"Wade, where in Texas is he going?"

"He is..." Wade began while typing. "...approximately an hour outisde of the Houston area, right near the outskirts of a research lab."

"I'd best assume that he's going to steal something top-secret!" Kim deducted. It wasn't like anything out of the ordinary: Drakken stealing a device in his take-over-the-world scheme.

"I can send a signal to the head scientist there to inform security!" Wade said.

"Please and thank you!" replied Kim.

"One other thing, Kim. If Drakken and Sehgo get away, you can track them down with a tracer I've hidden in your glove compartment." Wade added, informing Kim of his latest tech.

Kim wnt to the glove compartment to take out the tracer.

"It will attach to any vehicle and will allow you to catch up with them!" the tech genius informed them of the device.

Kim replied with excitement, "Spankin'!"

"So are we going to stop for barbecue?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, Ron, but Drakken comes first! The research lab is going to give us the all-clear to land once we get in range of them." Kim replied, getting Ron's priorities straight.

The Sloth continued to fly into the sky.


	13. Have A Nice Day

Chapter 13 - Have A Nice Day

(9:50pm)

Shego and Drakken landed the hovercraft about five miles outside the research lab. The five hovercraft containing Drakken's henchmen also land behind him as well.

Drakken stood proudly and unfurled an American flag, only that the 50 stars were replaced with a white sillouhete of Drakken's head and the stripes were green and black to reflect Shego's colors instead of the usual red and white.

"And now...time for me, the great and highly esteemed Dr. Drakken, to begin Phase One of Operation Laser Pointer!"

He began to cackle madly but it faded into a face filled with confusion.

"Uh...what is actually Phase One again?" Drakken asked.

Shego facepalmed and said, "Dr. D, you're supposed to be the 'all-knowing evil mad scientist'! You try and figure out what the first part of your plan is! Or should I have to think for you?!"

Frustrated, Drakken screamed, "Zip it, Shego! Yes, I am an all-knowing evil mad scientist! And yes, I'll figure it out!"

There was a long pause of silence. Shego was standing there, filing away at her nails.

Drakken muttered, "GRRRR! Still nothing!"

"Well, gee, you haven't though out this Operation Chasing-A-Cat-With-A-Laser-Pointer!" Shego snarked.

"Shego, I know what we're trying to steal!" Drakken uttered.

Shego replied, as if she even cared what her boss is stealing.

"Yeah, a super-military-laser whatchamacallit!"

"But the main problem is trying to get into the lab!" Drakken said, staring out in the distance of the flat land. The lab was indeed heavily guarded with razor sharp barbed-wire fences.

Shego smirked at him. She had done hundreds of break-ins before.

"Dr. D, that's why you have me around!"

"NEEERRRRGGGHHH!" Drakken relented before giving in, "Fine, then show me and the henchmen a way into that lab! I want to steal that laser for my ingenious plan!"

"Just hold your horses there, cowboy!" Shego retorted, "Don't you remember that you installed the GPS on this hovercraft thing a month ago and you never used it?"

"Yes, I do, Shego. Why?" Drakken asked.

Shego was typing in some keys on the GPS about the specs of the lab.

"Just saying that you can use your tech a bit more!" Shego said before finally pinpointing a weak spot in the schematics of the lab.

"Okay...I found a weakness!"

Drakken groaned, "Why is she always good with technology?!"

"There is an emergency route underground that leads to the main structure." Shego said, pointing out the route, "It is large enough for a convoy of transport trucks to get through."

"Okay, Shego." Drakken admitted, "Now that we've found the weakness in the lab, how are we supposed to get a couple of transport trucks without detection?"

Shego pointed to a store in the distance and said, "There's an army surplus store about a half-mile east from our positon that sells a lot of gear, including army uniforms and the trucks that we need. We can steal it all in just one go!"

Drakken grinned at the intelligence of his sidekick. "Shego, I like what you're thinking! And soon, this entire country will bow to the great Dr. Drakken!"

He looked at his feet and said, "As long as something doesn't stick to my shoes."

Shego rolled her eyes and muttered, I wish if he could drop the 'great' part.

Inside the Army surplus store, there stood a Caucasian store owner in his early 40s. Telling from his muscular physique with a buzzcut, he had served in the armed forces for some time. He was waring an undershirt with Army fatigues.

The owner was working on a crossword puzzle.

"Hmmm...55 across 'last name for leader the Underground Railroad'?" the owner thought to himself before coming up with an answer, "I know that name in my sleep! Tubman!"

Outside the store, Shego, Drakken, and his henchmen approached it.

"Alright, we're here!" Shego said.

Drakken was brushing something off his shoe.

"Aww. There's a snake in my boot!" he exclaimed.

"You'll live..." Shego sighed.

Drakken discussed his plan with the army store, "Now, I am going to enter the store first and intimidate the owner with my irresistable evil charm!"

"Pfft... Yeah, like anyone could try and resist your charm!" Shego grinned.

"Were you supportive or sarcastic?" Drakken asked.

"Mmm...15 for the support, 85 for the sarcasm!" Shego chuckled, still filing her nails.

"You'll see!" Drakken proclaimed, "He will stand no chance against the unstoppable might of Dr. Drakken!"

He laughed boldly as he walked into the army surplus store.

(5 minutes later)

Drakken was thrown out the door of the surplus door, screaming.

"And stay out, you blue-skinned freak of nature!" the store owner shouted before replying politely, "Thank you and have a nice day!"

Drakken landed in a dumpster with a banana peel on his face. Shego came up to him laughing.

"What's so funny, Shego?" Drakken growled, removing the banana peel.

"Yeah...your whole irresistable charm thing can be tossed in the dumpster...literally!" Shego chortled.

"Shego, I can't intimidate that man!" Drakken exclaimed, cowering in trash. "He's got 150 pounds of muscle on me!"

Shego sighed more loudly, "Guess I'll have to do the intimidating AND the thinking for you!"

Shego swung the door open violently.

The store owner, from behind, complained bitterly, "Oh great! More stupid customers to tend to! I'd give an arm and leg if..."

When he first gazed upon Shego, he grew weak in the knees, "Whoa! Hello there, sugartoots! What can I help ya with?"

Shego, scowling at that sexist remark, snapped her finger and a plasma flame called out of her left hand.

"Call me that one more time and I will be more than happy to burn this place to the ground! Now give us the keys to those transport trucks you have in the back!" the green-skinned villainess demanded.

She also pointed to at least 30 Army uniforms. "Oh, and I would like to take those as well."

The store owner began to panic and begged for mercy.

"Please! Don't burn my place down! I have a family to feed!"

The owner offered the keys of the transport trucks to Shego, hoping it would save his place from being turned into burnt kindling.

Shego, smiling at the scared owner, powered down the flame and snatched the keys from him.

"Thank you and have a nice day!" she mocked his phrase.

A few minutes later, Shego ran over the gate with the transport truck with the attached trailer in the rear.

She appeared in an Army uniform and drove up to Drakken.

"See, told ya I can do it!" she grinned, "Army uniforms are in the back!" She tossed another set of keys to her boss.

"Why are you always good?" Drakken wondered.

Getting back to the mission of the theft, he barked to his henchmen, "Henchmen, get dressed in the Army uniforms! We're going to steal that laser!"


	14. Lab Break-In

Chapter 14 - Lab Break-In

Back in the Sloth, Wade came on the dashboard.

"The head scientist has given you clearance to land!" he said, "He will meet you right in the hangar."

"You totally rock on all levels, Wade!" Kim grinned.

"So what are we going to do at the base, KP?" Ron asked.

"We're going to see what the sitch is all about, Ron." Kim replied to her BFBF, "If Drakken is after it, it must be really big for his next scheme."

"We're coming in for a landing right now." Wade said.

A few minutes later, the Sloth landed in the hangar and unfolded its wheels.

(5 minutes later)  
The head scientist, a man in his late 50s with slightly graying hair and in a typical white labcoat and pants.

He, Kim, and Ron were walking down a gray hallway with employees walking by them.

"I received your call about 10 minutes ago, Miss Possible." he said, introducing himself. "Name's Dr. Gerald Tube, head scientist of the East Texas Scientific Research Lab, or ETSRL for short."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Tube!" Kim grinned, making her acquaintence. "I have heard so much about your work."

"It's always a high honor that you've read my Master Thesis about the usefulness of lasers in the many field of science!" Dr. Tube replied.

Ron then interrupted their conversation.

"Hiya, name's Ron Stoppable! I'm often known as the sidekick! Look, do you have any barbecue around here...or rib joints near here?"

"Ron..." Kim groaned, "A secret lab doesn't have a barbecue pit!"

Dr. Tube laughed, "No we don't! We're vegetarians!"

Turning to Kim, he added, "Follow me, Miss Possible, I'll show you around!

"I'll be right behind you, Dr. Tube." Kim replied before turning her head to Ron.

"Come on, Ron!"

"But...the barbecue!" Ron protested.

Kim muttered, grabbing Ron by his shirt collar.

"You're tagging along!"

(5 more minutes later)

Dr. Tube, Kim, and Ron continued walking in the hallway, observing the exhibits of lasers.

"As you can observe, Miss Possible, science has come a very long way since Galileo discovered that the Earth revolved around the sun."

"I still didn't get why the guy was arrested." Ron said, "Dude had a lot of freaky ideas!"

"People were just that backwards-thinking in the 1600s, I guess." Kim replied.

"Unknown to the religious higher-ups, it started a revolution and science has changed the very lives of the human race to this day!" Dr. Tube said, presenting the wonders of science.

He continued on, "From live-saving medical technology to GPS in cars to military defense! With changes in freezing technology, it has even helped expanded the life of microwave dinners!"

Ron took a glimpse of the Pop-Pop Porter's Frozen Mini-Dogs and the cryo-freeze process, somewhat familiar to Team Possible as they stopped a scheme by the Senors once from turning a billionaire's club into a freezer. He drooled at the sight of the delicious corndogs and produced a drooling sound made famous by the father of a long-time, yellow-skinned television family. And so did Rufus.

Kim smirked at this reaction from her boyfriend and said, "Never separate a guy from his TV dinners.

Dr. Tube took out a data pad, saying, "What we have just completed this evening, Miss Possible, is probably the most advanced piece of technology that this research lab has accomplished!"

A hologram of a laser-like device on Dr. Tube appeared.

"The Extractor Laser!" he exclaimed.

"The Extractor Laser?" Kim and Ron asked at the same time.

"The Extractor Laser is the most advanced type of laser-produced device that this lab has developed! It weighs around 10 tons and can perform a variety of duties!" Dr. Tube explained the specs of the device.

Kim smiled, adding, "Do enlighten me, Doctor!"  
_

(10 minutes earlier)

At the emergency route, three transport trucks drove up to the security gate.

"May I explain your purpose for coming here at such a late hour?" the security guard at the gate asked to the person driving the main truck.

One of Drakken's fat henchmen, disguised as a soldier, replied nervously, "Um, we're here to carry the Extractor Laser to our...um...base about 15 miles down the...erm...road. Can you let...um...us through?"

The security guard, asked, still unsure of their intentions, "May I see your clearance papers, please? You need them in order for me to grant you access to the base!"

Shego, in the passenger seat and still in her army uniform over her normal suit, replied, "Oh, we'll give you your clearance papers all right!" She got out a tranqilizer gun and it hit the guard's leg. He went to sleep on the ground, drooling.

Shego jumped out the passenger seat and opened the gate from the security post. She jumped back into the truck as they drove through the open gate and into the tunnel of the emergency route.

Back at the lab, Dr. Tube explained more of the laser to Team Possible.

"The EXtractor Laser emits a fine concentrated beam of varying intensity. It can adjust for either light use such as medicine or laser light shows, or for more heavy use such as welding and breaking though solid stone. And while in danger, it can become capable of flight in the hands of an experience pilot."

"Ahh...so that explains how concerts get to be so flashy!" Ron wondered. He was always mesmerized by laser lights.

"However, it needs a specific mirror to control the intensity of the beam. Without it, it would level an entire airship. Even worse, if it falls into the wrong hands, it would be very disasterous not just for me, but also for the reputation of this lab!"

Getting to the part of the wrong hands, Kim said, "That's why I sent you the distress signal earlier. Dr. Tube, we have reason to believe that a mad scientist may be on his way to steal something from that lab."

Ron looked at the security camera footage of Shego, army-uniform clad, blating the control panel leading to the Extractor laser with her plasma powers.

"Yeah...that's not exactly a good sign!" Ron uttered, pointing to the screens.

Kim gasped, "It's Shego...!"

And a familiar blue-skinned scientist, also in uniform, also came onscreen, laughing madly.

Kim growled "...and Drakken!"

Dr. Tube gasped and pressed the alarm button. Sirens blared throughout the entire lab.

"Get security in here! NOW! To Sector 7G where the Extractor Laser is being kept!"

"Drakken's out to steal top-secret technology!" Kim deducted.

"How do you know?" Dr. Tube questioned to Kim.

"Been there, done that many times! It's so a villain cliche." Kim said, brushing off the danger.

"Tried to use it to take over the world and failed so many times that we've lost count. "Ron added.

"He also used my dad's Hephaestus project in the infamous Diablo plot 5 months ago." Kim added, recalling that particular scheme.

Ron then cuddled to his girlfriend's side. "And that's also where and when I declared my love for you!"

Kim replied with a simple peck on the cheek, "You're a romantic Romeo, Ron, without the tragedy!"

Getting back to main priorities, she exclaimed, "Dr. Tube, if the Extractor Laser was secret, how come did Drakken know about it?"

"I think you're going to select the 'hacking' reason, KP." Ron said.

"He hacked into our internet and stole all the classified into about the Laser!" Tube exclaimed.

"Called it!" Kim guessed correctly.

"Don't worry, Dr. Tube! Leave it to us! We've got everything under control!" Kim insisted.

But Ron was distracted by the break room, looking at the fact that there's no coffee maker. "Guys, you don't even have coffee here? What kind of lab are you people running?! How do you even eat donuts?!"

Kim groaned. "Please excuse my boyfriend slash sidekick's behavior. Where is Sector 7G?"

"I trust you, Miss Possible. It's on the other side of the lab." Tube explained, "Just follow the signs and you'll reach it!"

Both Kim and Ron ran as fast as they could to where Sector 7G was.


	15. The Fight (Round 1)

Chapter 15 - The Fight (Round 1)

(2 minutes earlier)

Drakken was just awestruck at what he saw. His jaw just dropped.

He was staring at the Extractor Laser in all its scientific glory.

"Shego...it's more beautiful than I imagined!" Drakken squeaked for joy, sniffling a tear from his eye and wiping it.

Shego groaned at this behavior from her boss, "Oh, brother! Get a grip, Dr. D!"

"Can't you see I'm trying to take in the moment?" Drakken countered.

"You are making a complete fool of yourself!" Shego moaned.

"No I am not! It's fine for a supervillain, like myself, to express a little emotion over his evil plan!" Drakken replied.

"Ugh." Shego grumbled with frustration, "Can we just please steal this laser thing and get out of here before..."

A familiar voice cut off Shego's sentence.

"...we send you two to jail?"

Kim and Ron appeared as with 15 security guards with laser stun guns intended to render them immobile.

Drakken gasped, "Kim Possible?!"

"Told ya we should've left." Shego muttered.

"That's right, Drakken!" Kim grinned, "Whatever you're trying to plan is so history!"

"You don't even know what I plan to do with this laser, do you, Possible?" Drakken asked, seeing if his teenaged archfoe can figure out his plan.

"Let me guess, taking over the world?" Kim guessed.

"Close, but not even that close!" Drakken returned his own evil smile.

"And don't forget about me!" Ron said, stepping forward.

Drakken scratched his head.

"Hmm...mmm...erm...name?"

Ron groaned, for this was a reoccurance. "Don't you remember the Diablo scheme five months ago? You said MY NAME on BN HQ that night!"

"I have a short term memory, buffoon!" Drakken sneered. Turning to his sidekick he shouted, "Shego! Distract Miss Possible while my henchmen load up that laser into the truck!"

Shego immediately flared up her hands and said, "You don't have to tell me twice, Dr. D!"

The security guard tried to get her but Shego fired several plasma blasts at them, knocking them out. They were very easily dispatched by the villainess.

"Looks like the security guard thing isn't going to work against her!" Kim said, observing the retreating guards, "Ron, don't let them get away with the laser!"

"I'll try, KP!" Ron said, going for the direction of the laser.

Shego jumped at Kim as the remaining security guards fled in terror. Kim and Shego then began exchanging punches with each other, dodging all of them in the process. Shego then dodged a kick from Kim.

"What's the matter, Princess? Feeling a little slow?" Shego asked, taunting her heroic rival.

"It seems you haven't been working out at the prison gym much, have you, Shego?" Kim said, reflecting that taunt back.

They continued on fighting.

"Drakken! Stop right there with that laser!" Ron demanded to Drakken.

Drakken jumped into the driver's seat and activated wheels on the laser, which made it easier to move.

"Try me, buffoon!" Drakken mocked.

Seeing 10 of his henchmen, he snapped his fingers, "Get him!"

Drakken's henchmen rushed and tried to capture Ron. Ron began to panic and ran around in circles, flapping his hands around. The henchmen tried to get him but repeatedly bumped into each other, knocking them out.

Rufus also came out of Ron's pants pocket with two more henchmen right behind him. He squirted Diablo sauce on the floor. The henchmen slipped on the Diablo sauce and knocked over more of their own comrades like bowling pins in a bowling alley.

"Total score!" Ron shouted.

"Diablo sauce!" Rufus squeaked.

Kim and Shego, meanwhile, were still fighting.

"Getting tired yet, Shego?" Kim huffed. Fatigue was setting in to her.

"Tired? I'm just beginning, Pumpkin!" Shego replied with a smirk, kicking Kim away from her.

_  
Ron was chasing Drakken and the laser, but because the laser was on wheels, he was unable to catch it.

Drakken laughed, "Seems you're too slow, sidekick!"

"You're...going...too...fast..." Ron puffed and wheezed.

One of the henchmen early used his staff to trip Ron to the ground. Drakken then parked the laser onto a trailer attached to one of the transport trucks.

He then turned to the henchman that was driving the vehicle and commanded, "Start the engine!" The henchmen quickly started up the truck.

Kim and Shego continued the fight. Shego tried to kick but Kim dodged it. Kim was obviously more exhausted than Shego was.

"Spill, Shego! What is Drakken planning?" she demanded, wanting to know the intent of his latest scheme.

"Don't look at me, Princess!" Shego smirked, "I ain't his secretary!"

Shego kicked Kim across the floor.

"Shego! It's time for us to make our escape!" Drakken called out to his villainous, and sarcastic, sidekick.

Upon hearing her boss, Shego jumped into the first transport truck.

"Sorry, Kimmie! Looks like the Doc and I gotta bail!"

Shego laughed and headed to the back of the transport truck, diappearing from Kim's sight.

"Farewell, Kim Possible!" Drakken laughed from the passenger seat, "Looks like I'll be getting away with my evil scheme!"

Kim, remembering the information of the tracer from Wade earlier, took out the tracer and threw it at the trailer. The tracer attrached itself to the base of the laser.

"Not for long, Drakken!" she groaned, standing up.

The trucks left the base with the laser.

Ron groaned and asked, "What just happened?" Rufus also rubbed his head.

Kim helped Ron up and said, "The bad news is that Drakken and Shego got away with the laser! Good news is that I put a tracer on the trailer."


	16. Diary of Secrets

Chapter 16 - Diary of Secrets

Dr. Tube rushed into the room, "Miss Possible! We have to get that laser back in time for Sunday's demonstration!"

"Demonstration?" Kim asked.

"Surrounding universities and companies are going to be attending our lab this Sunday to study the effects of our laser!" Dr. Tube explained, "They're going to give us $15 million in research grants if it is demonstrated successfully."

"That is a lot of green to be swimming in!" Ron quipped.

"Right! The money, if provided with a successful demonstration of the laser, would go a long way to help our lab. We've had problems as of late with overcrowding the structure that we're currently in cannot hold the number of employees we currently have!" Dr. Tube said, agreeing with Ron.

"So the money would go to help expand the facility?" Kim questioned.

"That's right, Miss Possible. But you must also prevent this Drakken fiend from activating that laser!" Dr. Tube insisted.

"I guarantee, Dr. Tube, he won't be firing a single shot!" Kim replied, knowing that she can stop Drakken's plan to use that laser for nefarious means.

"Yeah, Drakken would have to have laser concentration!" Ron laughed, "Get it? Laser?"

"Yeah, Ron..." Kim sighed, rolling her eyes, "...everyone loves your bad puns!"

"You still wanna stop for barbecue, KP?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, Ron." Kim replied with a sigh. "We gotta get back to Middleton anyways."

"Oh right!" Ron said, now remembering what tomorrow was, "I almost forgot about the football game!"

She and Ron stood up and headed on out the lab.

"Come, Ron!" Kim sai while yawning, "I'm ready for bed."

"Take care, Miss Possible!" Dr. Tube called back.

(10:50pm)

The Sloth was still flying in the air. Its course was intended for Middleton.

Kim, meanwhile, was trying to figure out the puzzle to Drakken's plan.

"I know that Drakken is planning something with that laser, but what?" Kim wondered.

"KP, Drakken's a bad guy! Him and his goal of taking over the world go hand in hand!" Ron replied.

"Sorry, Ron. But I have to follow the clues to figure out Drakken's latest plot." Kim said.

"Oh...like Sherlock Holmes?" Ron guessed on the famous fictional detective.

"Mr. Arthur C. Doyle is totally like one of my role models!" Kim said with a smile.

"So it's like a mystery?" Ron asked.

"Obviously..." Kim said, the smile fading and reducing to a simple sigh.

"KP? What's wrong? You know that when you sigh, there's something big going on other than the mission." Ron asked. He knew the emotions of his GF inside and out.

"I'm thinking about what Wade said earlier tonight." Kim said with honesty, "In your honest opinion, do you think I should join AddressBook?"

"AddressBook?" Ron questioned.

Rufus also asked the same thing as well, squeaking "AddressBook?"

"It's social media, which has apparently become a thing for everyone at Middleton High...well, almost everyone." Kim explained.

"Coolio!" Ron exclaimed with excitement.

"But I don't know if it's going to fade away or not! I may have to confer with either Tara or Monique about this sitch." Kim said, explaining her dilema with social media.

"I too need to check out the site as well, KP." Ron insisted, "Especially from Felix!"

"Could it be that we're the only three people in the entire school that doesn't have an AddressBook?" Kim questioned to herself.

"Maybe but..." Ron said, but paused for a moment on Kim's sentence.  
"Wait...who's the third person?"

"Bonnie, but what can she do about it?" Kim said with a snicker, "She'll never be on top of her so-called 'food chain' ever again!"

"Serves her right for every time that she made fun of me and you...and the time that she nearly kissed me at JP Bearymores a couple weeks ago." Ron agreed, but flubbed on the last part.

Kim gave him a stern look, not wanting to relive that image in her head.

"Okay...okay, we shall never speak of it ever again, KP! But I still love ya!" Ron exclaimed, hoping it would wipe away Kim's stern look.

She replied back at him with a smile, "Good comeback, Ron! And I love you too, you big goofball!"

Kim turned on the autopilot on the Sloth, a feature the Tweebs recently installed on the vehicle. Both Kim and Ron then kissed each other on the lips in the moonlit sky.

(10 minutes later)  
The Sloth transformed back into a normal and drove up to the Stoppable house.

"Looks like this is where the good-night kiss comes in!" Ron said.

"The airplane's coming in for a landing at the gate!" Kim giggled. She crept closer and gave Ron a peck on the cheek.

"I'll beep you just in clase if Wade closes in on Drakken's whereabouts." Kim said, grabbing her hands on the wheel.

"Okay, KP. Also, I'll beep you just in case if my outift is complete for Saturday." Ron replied with a grin.

"I believe it'll be a spankin' outfit and something quite nice!" Kim smiled. "See you tomorrow at school, Ron!"

She waved to Ron and Ron waved back in returning the favor.

Kim pulled out the driveway and headed back to her house.

Possible house, 11:50pm

Kim knocked on the door three times to the Possible master bedroom.

Ann opened the door, yawning. Her hair was completely messed up and she was in her pajamas and pink bathrobe.

"Hey Kimberly. How did the mission go?" Ann asked, half-asleep and scratching her back.

"Kinda bummed, Mom." Kim sighed, "Drakken and Shego got away with a high-tech laser."

"Don't worry, you'll get those two!" Ann insisted, "Why don't you get ready and go to bed? You got a big football game to cheer tomorrow!"

"I will, Mom!" Kim replied. She then hugged Ann.

*10 minutes later*

Kim, now in her PJs, crept into bed. She kept this thought in her head.

Drakken said that he isn't planning to take over the world this time, but what could his evil scheme be with that laser?

(1:50am, Go City)

Another one of Drakken's hideouts stood on the outskirts of Go City. The stolen Army transport trucks pulled into the garage. Drakken stepped out and jumped onto the floor with an evil smile on his face.

He sniffed the midnight air and said, "Do you smell that, Shego?"

Shego also took a whiff and asked, "Smell what?"

"It's the smell of sweet success after our little heist!" the blue-skinned scientist grinned.

Shego sniffed again and said, "Nah, it smells more like diesel fuel!"

"That's not the point, Shego! The main thing to realize is that my plan is going more brillianter than ever!" Drakken shouted with glee.

He paused for a moment for that grammatical error.

"Wait...brillianter? Is that even a word?" Drakken questioned that error.

Shego corrected him, "I think the term that you're looking for is 'going brilliantly'. You really do need to go back to English 101, Dr. D."

Drakken groaned and said to Shego, "Bad english or not, phase One of my Operation Laser Pointer is fully complete! The next phase of my plan involves you stealing two things from Go City!"

Shego replied with a yawn "Go City...that name sounds awfully familiar."

Drakken looked at his watch and said, "Yeah, I think it's time for us to hit the hay. We do need our rest for our next part of this evil scheme."

"I'll be in my bedroom if you need me, Dr. D." Shego said, heading off to bed for the night.

With him alone in the hallway, Drakken cackled to himself, "Soon this scheme will be a milestone in my history! Not only will I succeed, but at the same time..."

Drakken pulled out a hologram projecter and pressed a button, but it did nothing.

Drakken growled and hit the projecter against the wall. The image finally appeared as a green and black supersuit. "I will finally destroy Kim Possible for good! MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

(2:28am, Kim's bedroom)

A mysterious figure crept into Kim's room with the crime-fighting cheerleader sounding asleep and drooling. The figure, in shadow and gloves, stole Kim's diary from her night-stand.

In its place was a book-shaped rock.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Can any of y'all catch the references scattered throughout the novel?


End file.
